Back To Academy
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mendapat tugas dari soutaichou menyusup kedalam academy shinigami. bagaimana kah mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka diakademi? Ver 2 delet. Back to Academy: Again? Coming soon
1. Let's back to academy

Hay...hay... Kusanagi is back dengan multychap terbaru...XD  
(Akhirnya Kusanagi bisa balik lagi setelah dikejar hitsugaya dan diancem dijadiin es cendol gara-gara jadiin dia kucing dific LOST). Owh iya... Lappy Kusanagi masih sekarat di rumah sakit (kayanya sih bakal almarhum), bagaimana kusanagi bisa nulis fanfic ini (tanpa komputer dan ngerampok lappy orang) adalah salah satu keajaiban kusanagi... Hag hag hag  
Owh iya...Tidak seperti fic sebelumnya yang mengambil setting setelah winter war, fic yang satu ini bersetting sebelum winter war.

* * *

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya Kusanagi...T.T

Back To Academy

Hitsugaya Toushirou... Taichou paling muda sepanjang sejarah gotei 13 berjalan menyusuri koridor divisi 10. Hal ini bukan hal yang aneh tentunya bagi semua anggota divisi 10 melihat sang child prodigy berambut bagai salju yang baru turun dari langit musim dingin melintasi koridor divisi 10 karena dia adalah taichou divisi itu. Tapi hari ini ada suatu hal yang membuat semua shinigami berada dikoridor itu, tentu saja yang masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka, menyingkir dari koridor untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.  
Pasalnya suhu dikoridor hampir sama dengan suhu dikutub utara plus mereka takut menatap taichou mereka yang kesal atau malah lagi marah besar.

'Sial' itu adalah kata yang terus Hitsugaya ucapkan berulang-ulang didalam kepalanya. "Apa sih salah gw sampai mengalami hal ini?" teriak Hitsugaya. Suaranya mengema diseluruh divisi 10.

Apakah sebenarnya ke'sial'an taichou nan imut ini? Mari kita flashback sebentar...

1 jam sebelumnya...

Divisi 1... rapat para taichou...

"Taichou sekalian..." sambut soutaichou gotei 13 yamamoto genryusai shigekuni. Mendengar hal itu Ichigo yang diundang dalam rapat itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal.  
"...plus ryoka." Tambah soutaichou ketika melihat Ichigo dari sudut matanya.  
"Hari ini aku memanggil kalian semua untuk membahas insident munculnya hollow di sekitar akademi shinigami." kata soutaichou, matanya terbuka menandakan dia sangat serius. Semua taichou plus Ichigo menelan ludahnya. "Mungkin kejadian ini tidak begitu dipermasalahkan sebelumnya karena kita lebih menfokuskan kepada winter war." kata soutaichou masuk keinti rapat. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini kejadian itu sangat sering terjadi dan itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar." sambung soutaichou. Para taichou mulai memikirkan penyebab kejadian itu, sedangkan satu-satu ryoka yang hadir pada rapat itu sibuk menghitung jumlah bel yang nangkring diujung rambut Kenpachi karena dia tidak mengerti isi rapat.  
"Menurut tim penyelidik yang menyelidiki kejadian ini. Mereka menduga ada mata-mata Aizen diantara para siswa yang baru masuk akademi." mendengar nama Aizen disebutkan semua mata taichou terbelalak. 'Aizen apa motif dia menggirim mata-mata ke dalam akademi?' tanya taichou paling imut dalam hati. Hitsugaya sangat membenci Aizen yang telah memanipulasi dan melukai Hinamori. Sedangkan yang berada dalam kepala Ichigo adalah 'Untuk apa aku disini ya?'.

"Jadi... Kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan... sekarang dengarkan aku dulu..." jawab soutaichou. "Taichou... Untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut, aku akan mengirim salah satu diantara kalian untuk menyusup diantara para siswa..." sambung soutaichou. "Diantara kalian, siapakah yang bersedia menjadi kor... er... maksudnya sukarelawan?"  
Selesai soutaichou bertanya semua mata tertuju kepada durian yang baru ketemu kuntilanak so warnanya jadi putih saking takutnya.  
Bulu kuduk Hitsugaya langsung berdiri merasakan tatapan tertuju kepadanya.

"Ho... Kelihatanya para taichou sudah sepakat siapa yang dikirim ke akademi." kata soutaicho sambil mesem-mesem.

"Hah??? Aku?" tanya Hitsugaya panik. "Aku menolaknya soutaichou! Kenapa juga harus aku."

"Gampang saja... Karena taichou yang lain udah terlalu tua untuk jadi siswa akademi." jawab Ichigo yang akhirnya mengerti isi rapat. Para taichou yang tersinggung ngirim death glare kepada ichigo.

"Bagaimana Soi fon-taichou? Dia terlihat tua-tua amat kan?" tanya hitsugaya lagi.

"Tidak bisa... Soi fon-taichou punya tugas lain." jawab soutaichou. Merasakan hawa ruangan -10, soutaichou berkata. "Kau tidak menyusup sendirian Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo akan ikut bersamamu walau dia mempunyai tugas tambahan yang lain. Untuk persiapan winter war Kurosaki harus mempelajari kemapuan dasar shinigami seperti kidou dan hakuda." jelas soutaichou. "Aku akan mengirimkan pemberitahuan kepada akademi. Hitsugaya-taicho bersiap-siap lah. Seragam akademi sudah dikirim ke kantor divisi 10."  
"Rapat selesai... Kalian semua bubar." kata soutaichou sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya kelantai. Lalu dia segera bershunpo keluar ruangan sebelum hitsugaya protes lagi.

...end flash back...

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kantornya dengan berusaha tidak merusaknya. Karena itu bisa menambah pengeluaran divisi 10 untuk memperbaikinya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas melihat seragam berwarna putih biru yang tak asing baginya. Walau tak sampai 1 tahun dia mengenakan seragam itu dia tidak ingin kembali mengenakan seragam itu dan datang ke akademi, karena hal itu membuat dia mengingat perlakuan buruk teman-temanya juga tentang Kusaka Soujiro. Hitsugaya tidak ingin lagi merasakan pengalaman buruk seperti itu terjadi lagi padanya.

Hitsugaya lalu melihat ukuran seragam itu muat untuknya atau tidak. 'mencurigakan' kata hitsugaya dalam hati ketika mengetahui seragam itu sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. jangan-jangan dari awal soutaichou memang berencana mengirimnya. Tidak mungkin bisa menyiapkan seragam yang sangat pas dalam waktu yang super singkat.

"Taichou... Kau sudah kembali?" tiba-tiba hitsugaya merasa sesak napas karena fukutaichounya memeluknya diantara...uhum...asetnya yang super besar.

"Matsumoto... oksigen!" kata Hitsugaya bengek. Matsumoto pun segera melepaskan hitsugaya dari death valley karena tidak mau kehilangan taichounya yang imut tiada duanya. Hitsugaya langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mengempis.

"Uhm taichou... Itu seragam untuk apa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Soutaichou memerintahkan ku untuk menyusup kedalam akademi shinigami. Selama aku pergi lebih baik kau pasti kan mengerjakan semua tugasmu, Matsumoto." kata Hitsugaya sambil mengirim death glare kepada fukutaichounya.

"Taichou...dingin..." kata Matsumoto sambil mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya. Ternyata Hitsugaya membiarkan reiatsu meluap, tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah membuat ruang kantornya menjadi kulkas ukuran raksasa.

"Taicho..." seorang anggota divisi 10 mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk..." jawab Hitsugaya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Soutaichou meminta anda menemuinya di gerbang selatan seiretei."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih kau boleh pergi." kata Hitsugaya. Lalu sang pembawa pesan membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tatapan Hitsugaya beralih kepada fukutaichounya. "Matsumoto. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Urusan divisi aku serahkan padamu."

"Hai...taichou..." jawab Matsumoto dengan nada malas.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari fukutaichounya, hitsugaya pergi. Tapi ketika dia berada didepan pintu, dia berhenti sejenak dan membalikan badannya kepada Matsumoto. "Dan jangan lupa kerjakan paper work. Jika aku kembali dan melihat ada selembar tugas diatas meja, aku akan memotong gajimu 50% dan tidak ada sake selama satu bulan." ancam Hitsugaya. Lalu dia bersunpo menuju gerbang selatan seiretei meniggalkan Matsumoto yang jaw drop dan tak bisa berkata apa pun.

10 detik kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris, menggema diseluruh seiretei. "TIDAK!!!"

~H~

Sebelum menemui soutaichou Hitsugaya mengganti shihakusho dengan seragam akademi. Karena ia tidak mau seorang pun mengiranya siswa yang nyasar ke Seiretei, Hitsugaya bershunpo sepanjang perjalana. Ketika sampai digerbang selatan Seiretei, Hitsugaya menemui soutaichou dan juga Ichigo yang sudah menggenakan seragam akademi. Zangetsu yang biasa bercokol di pundaknya tidak kelihatan, nampaknya soutaichou melarangnya membawa zanpakuto ke akademi.  
'kelihatanya aku juga tidak boleh membawa Hyourimaru ke dalam akademi.' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

'_Master aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu_.' Kata Hyourimaru sambil nangis bombay.

'Jangan lebay Hyourinmaru.' kata Hitsugaya kesal. Siapa yang tahu ternyata naga es yang terlihat begitu kuat dan dingin ternyata adalah naga yang begitu lebay. 'kau masih bisa berkomunikasi denganku dalam inner world walau bentuk pedangmu tidak ada didekatku.'

_'Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa melindungimu, master_.' kata Hyourimaru sambil mengelap ingusnya.

'Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga 24 jam, Hyourimaru.' kata Hitsugaya kesal. 'Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.'

_'Tapi nyatanya kau memang masih anak kecil kan?!'_

'Berisik...' teriak hitsugaya kepada naga es yang tambah lama tambah nyebelin dalam inner worldnya.

"Oy...Toushirou..." pangil Ichigo.

"Yang bener Hitsugaya-taichou... Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Seterah kau saja. Tapi yang pasti kau sudah menyalahi kodrat alam." kata ichigo yang sekarang sudah memakai mantel tebal. "Ini baru awal musim gugur, tapi turun salju kaya begini." Teriak ichigo sambil menunjuk tumpukan salju diatas kepalanya.

Hitsugaya sweat drop, lalu menenangkan reiatsunya yang meluap. "Maaf, tidak sengaja." kata Hitsugaya. Lalu langit yang mendung kembali cerah khas langit musim gugur.

"Uh hum..." soutaichou yang dari tadi dikacangin berdehem. "Baiklah kalau kalian berdua sudah siap, Sasakibe fukutaichou akan mengantar kalian ke akademi."

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelumnya Hitsugaya-taicho, tinggalkan Hyourimaru disini." kata soutaichou. Lalu Hitsugaya menyerahkan Hyourinmaru pada soutaicho. Dalam inner worldnya Hitsugaya melihat sang naga es mulai nangis bombay lagi.

"Tenang saja Hitsugaya-taichou, Hyourimaru tidak akan kesepian karena Ryujin Jakka pasti akan mengajaknya bermain." kata soutaichou sambil mengambil Hyourinmaru dari Hitsugaya.

'OMG...Hyourimaru bisa cair dung.' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dalam inner world Hyourimaru memohon sama Hitsugaya sampai nangis berguling-guling ga mau ditinggal.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian diakademi dengan nama Kazuya Shirota untuk Hitsugaya-taichou sedangkan Akiyama Kaien untuk Kurosaki, selama menyusup gunakanlah nama itu." tambah soutaichou.  
"Hai..." jawab Hitsugaya dan Ichigo serentak. Lalu mereka pun mengikuti sasakibe fukutaichou yang akan menjadi guide mereka menuju akademi.

Maka dengan ini Hitsugaya merasa akan ada hal terburuk dalam hidupnya terjadi.

* * *

Yosh...itu lah chapter 1 fanfic ini...  
Kusanagi berencana membuat multychapter ini pendek (sekitar 5 chappy) berhubung 2 multychapter sebelumnya belum selesai  
*Dibankai Hitsu karena belum balikkin dia jadi shinigami lagi di fanfic LOST*

Bagaimana pendapat reader tentang fanfic kusanagi yang satu ini? Review ya...pwliz...


	2. What will happen tomorrow?

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi...XD

* * *

**Back To Academy**

Chapter 2

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo duduk disofa sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Didalam ruangan itu banyak terdapat rak-rak berisi dokumen dan buku. Sedangkan Sasakibe-fukutaicho yang menjadi guide mereka berdiri didekat jendela. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan kepala akademi.  
"Selamat datang Hitsugaya-taichou, Sasakibe-fukutaichou dan Kurosaki-san." sambut salah seorang dari 2 orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Aku adalah kepala akademi shinigami ini," katanya memperkenalkan diri, "aku sudah mendapatkan pemberitahunan dari soutaichou tentang kedatangan anda. Aku juga sudah memberi tahu guru asrama dan guru wali kelas." jelas kepala akademi.

"Owh iya, ini wakilku Yamano-sensei." kata kepala akademi memperkenalkan orang disampingnya. Lalu Yamano membungkuk memberi salam pada mereka. "Dia yang akan menjadi pemandu anda diakademi. Jika ada yang ingin anda pertanyakan, silahkan tanya padanya."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki-san... mari saya antar keruangan anda diasrama." kata Yamano. Lalu Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou..." panggil Hitsugaya. "Kau boleh kembali. Sampaikan pada soutaichou aku akan memberi laporan begitu mendapatkan petunjuk."

Sasakibe menganggukan kepalanya. "Hai... Hitsugaya-taichou."

Lalu Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pergi mengikuti Yamano.

"Yamano-sensei..." panggil Hitsugaya ketika berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama. Dia berjalan disamping Yamano.

"Ya, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Yamano.

"Kazuya Shirota. Aku akan menggunakan nama itu selama diakademi. Dan kau tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku Yamano-sensei." kata Hitsugaya.

"Aa…hai...Kazuya-kun." jawab Yamano.

"Yamano-sensei…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika hollow-hollow muncul diakademi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Uhm...ketika hollow muncul tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja…hollow muncul hanya saat kelas 1-A belajar dilapangan." jawab Yamano sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Owh begitu..." kata Hitsugaya. 'Jadi hollow hanya muncul ketika kelas 1-A belajar dilapangan. Kejadian itu sepertinya memang sudah sengaja diatur agar hollew hanya muncul ketka kelas 1-a yang menggunakan lapangan,' kata Hitsugaya mulai mencari petunjuk.

Lalu tanpa disadari mereka sudah berdiri didepan ruangan yang akan mereka tempati selama diakademi.

"Uhum…Kazuya-kun...Akiyama-kun. Maaf, Seharusnya kami menyediakan ruangan khusus untuk anda. Tetapi ruang yang tersisa diasrama tinggal ruangan ini. Maaf, anda harus menempati ruangan ini berdua." kata Yamano ketika memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan itu lebih dari cukup untuk dihuni 2 orang. Sewaktu Hitsugaya masih belajar diakademi ruangan seluas itu biasanya dihuni oleh 5 orang siswa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Toushiro.

"Baiklah Kazuya-kun, Akiyama-kun... Besok aku akan menjemput dan mengantar kalian ke akademi. Hari ini kalian bisa istirahan dahulu." kata Yamano meningalkan ruangan itu, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hitsugaya memperhatikan ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat 2 buah futon yang tergelar dimasing-masing sisi ruangan. Disamping futon itu terdapat 2 buah meja baca pendek lengkap dengan lampu baca dan alat tulis, Dan diantara dua meja itu terdapat lemari buku yang berisi buku pelajaran. Hitsugaya lalu mengambil salah satunya dan mulai membacanya.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang tak tahu apa yang musti ia lakukan segera melompat keatas futon dan mulai gulang-guling diatasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu berjatuhan diatas badannya.

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat Hitsugaya berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Lalu dia melihat benda yang berjatuhan padanya tadi adalah buku-buku pelajaran siswa akademi shinigami.

Hitsugaya nyengir sambil berkata. "Bangun Ichigo...aku akan mengajarkanmu mengenai sejarah shinigami."

"Hah? Sejarah? Aku tidak membutuhkan sejarah saat bertarung," kata Ichigo sambil berguling kesamping.

Hitsugaya yang kesal karena dicuekin menendang punggung Ichigo.

"Ough...!!! Hei, Toushiro kau ngajak berantem ya?" teriak Ichigo dengan marah. Dia lalu langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou bukan Toushiro...Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya ga mau kalah dengan Ichigo. "Ya...kalau aku ngajak berantem memang kenapa, hah?" kata Toushiro menendang tulang kering kaki Ichigo.

"GyaAa...!!!" teriak Ichigo sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang ditendang Hitsugaya.

Setelah itu, andaikan ada orang yang melintas didepan kamar mereka. Maka orang itu pasti akan merasakan aura panas dan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tapi tenang saja, semuanya aman dan terkendali karena tak satupun dari mereka yang membawa zanpakuto. Bayangkan saja 2 shinigami level taicho bertarung menggunakan zanpakuto. Maka dalam satu malam asrama tempat mereka tinggal akan rata dengan tanah.

~H~

Keesokan Yamano yang menjeput Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mendapati wajah mereka berdua memar-memar. Dalam hati Yamano merasa bersalah telah memasukkan mereka dalam ruang yang sama, dan juga merasa lega karena tak satupun dari mereka yang membawa zanpakuto sehingga pagi ini dia masih melihat asrama berdiri utuh, walau dia melihat ada beberapa retakan ditembok disana-sini.

"Ohayou Hitsu...uhm...maksudku Kazuya-kun, Akiyama-kun." sapa Yamano kepada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang saling buang muka didepan pintu.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang pagi yang menyebalkan, kurang tidur dan laper belum sarapan.

Yamano sweat drop melihat mereka berdua. "Apa kalian sudah siap berangkat ke akademi?" tanya Yamano.

"Hai..." jawab mereka masih sambil saling buang muka. Yamano menghela nafas, Dalam hati dia berkata. 'Ini baru hari pertama, bagaimana besok ya? Semoga mereka tidak saling bunuh.'

~H~

Setelah sampai diakademi Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berdiri didepan sebuah kelas yang diatas pintunya ada plat bertulis '1-A'. Setelah Yamano selesai berbicara dengan guru dikelas itu, lalu guru kelas itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan 2 siswa baru." kata guru tadi sambil menulis nama samaran mereka dipapan tulis.

"Kazuya Shirota...salam kenal." kata Hitsugaya dengan nada datar.

"Kuro...uh hum...maksudku Akiyama Kaien...salam kenal." kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka. Para siswi dikelas itu menatap Hitsugaya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bisa Mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata 'Kya~ Kazuya-sama kawaii'

Berbeda dengan tatapan para siswi, Hitsugaya merasakan death glare siswa cowo yang cemburu tertuju padanya dari segala penjuru.

Dalam hati Ichigo berkata, 'Ternyata bukan hanya cinta saja yang buta. Cemburu juga buta. Masa sama anak kecil saja mereka cemburu?!'

"Kazuya-kun, Akiyama-kun, kalian boleh duduk dimanapun kalian mau. Aku akan melanjutkan pelajaran," kata guru tadi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Setelah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo duduk lalu pelajaran pun dilanjutkan. Pelajaran itu mengenai sejarah shinigami.

Hitsugaya yang sudah menguasai sejarah shinigami cuma memandangi papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam pikirannya dia berpikir tentang metode apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk mencari informasi.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui sejarah shinigami, menatap guru sejarah dengan terbengong-bengong. Dalam hati dia berkata, 'Guru itu ngomong pake bahasa apa sih? Tadi kayanya nama kakek Yamamoto sama bokap gw disebut-sebut deh.'

~H~

Teng...Teng...

'Hu..uh…Akhirnya setelah menunggu sampai lumutan, bel istirahat berbunyi juga,' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Dia sudah mengantuk mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang mirip dongeng sebelum tidur.

Tapi. dari pelajaran sejarah itu Ichigo dapet hikmahnya. Ternyata semasa muda Kuchiki Byakuya tidak se-cool sifatnya saat ini. Dulu Byakuya adalah orang yang pemarah dan urakkan.

'Khu...hu...hu... Akhirnya aku menemukan kelemahan Byakuya,' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum ala Ichimaru Gin. 'Tapi...kok pelajaran sejarah ngebuka aib taichou ya? Kalau sampai ketauan Byakuya, guru sejarah itu pasti bakal dicincang Byakuya pake bankai Senbonzakura.' kata Ichigo dalam Hati.

Kemudian dia melihat Hitsugaya sedang menulis sesuatu,"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Shiro?"

Lalu sebuah bogem mentah melayang kearah wajah Ichigo. "Siapa yang kau panggil Shiro, hah?" Teriak Hitsugaya dengan nada kesal. Suhu ruangan turun hampir sama dengan suhu dalam freezer lemari es.

Ichigo menggosok-gosok lengannya karena kedinginan, darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, akibat ditinju Hitsugaya, membeku. Beberapa siswa dalam kelas mulai menggigil kedinginan. "Kok tiba-tiba jadi dingin kaya gini ya?" tanya seorang siswa. "Apa mungkin AC-nya rusak?" tanya siswa yang lain.

Mendengar hal itu Hitsugaya menenangkan reaitsunya yang meluap, dan suhu ruanganpun kembali normal. Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo dengan death glare, "Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Shiro, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi patung es stawberry," desis Hitsugaya.

"Hai...Hitsu...Owf..." belum selesai Ichigo berbicara Hitsugaya menyikut perut Ichigo.

"Kazuya-kun, strawberry baka!" kata Hitsugaya pelan dengan nada kesal, "kita sedang menyamar! Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Owh iya ya!" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang mules disikut Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sweat drop mendengar perkataan Ichigo dalam hati dia bertanya, 'Apa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana ya?'

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan Shirota-kun?" tanya Ichigo tak mengindahkan ancaman Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengirim death glare lagi. Tapi setidaknya Shirota lebih baik dari pada Shiro doang. Dengan antara malas dan kesal Hitsugaya menjawab, "Aku sedang membuat laporan untuk soutaichou."

"Menangnya kau sudah menemukan petunjuk? Cepat sekali," kata Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya sih dari pada disebut laporan mungkin lebih tepat disebut complain."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Guru sejarah itu, bisa-bisanya dia membuka aib para Taichou," kata Hitsugaya dengan ekspresi kesal, "Hari ini Kuchiki-taicho, bisa saja besok giliranku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus complain sama soutaichou," kata Hitsugaya sambil melanjutkan menulis complainnya.

"Kazuya-sama..." panggil seorang siswi. Hitsugaya lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Entah sejak kapan 6 orang siswi berkumpul mengelilinginya. Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo jatuh ngejengkan diantara kursi-kursi. Nampaknya salah satu dari mereka ada yang mendorong Ichigo.

"Uh...huh? Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya gugup. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dikelilingi oleh wanita seperti itu.

"Kazuya-sama boleh kami bertanya padamu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya...silahkan..." jawab Hitsugaya tambah gugup karena mereka bertambah dekat dengannya.

"Neh...neh...Kazuya-sama... Kau berasal dari rokungai distrik berapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku berasal dari distrik 1," jawab Hitsugaya.

Lalu setelah itu Hitsugaya menyesal telah menyetujui untuk menjawab pertanyaan para gadis itu, karena pertanyaan selanjutnya datang bertubi-tubi.

"Neh...Kazuya-sama, bagai mana caranya kau bisa masuk keakademi?" tanya gadis berkacamata yang berdiri disebelah Hitsugaya.

"Uhum...aku ikut ujian masuk..." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kazuya-sama, kok anda bisa masuk ditengah-tengah semester?" tanya gadis disebelah gadis berkacamata tadi.

"Eh? Soalnya aku kepentingan, jadi tidak bias masuk diawal semester,"

"Kazuya-sama sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya gadis yang paling pendek, wajahnya merona.

"Uh...hum...belum." muka Hitsugaya merona ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kazuya sama, warna rambut anda sama dengan salah satu Taichou digotei 13. Apa anda memiliki hubungan darah dengan beliau?" tanya seorang gadis yang paling kurus tapi paling tinggi juga.

"Tidak ada,"

"Kazuya-sama, kok anda imut sekali sih?"

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

Sesi tanya-jawab itu berlangsung hampir 15 menit, tapi bagi Hitsugaya serasa hampir setengah abad. Pertanyaan mereka berkembang mulai dari yang tidak penting seperti bertanya nomor sepatu sampai yang privasi seperti ukuran boxer.

Ichigo yang melihat itu cuma duduk sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia berpikir, dia harus iri karena Hitsugaya dikeliling para gadis atau merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Kemudian Hitsugaya tepar diatas mejanya. Para siswi mulai panik, "Ka...kazuya-sama, bertahanlah."

Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya tepar langsung mendekatinya. "Oi...oi... Shiro-chan, jangan tepar disini," kata Ichigo. Detik kemudian dia merasa terlempar kesisi lain kelas.

"Uh..." rintih Ichigo sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak. Ichigo lalu duduk dan melihat Hitsugaya mengirim death glare sambil mengepalkan tanganya. 'OMG.. .gw ga mau jadi es krim stawberry,' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Dia merinding ngebayangin dirinya jadi es krim strawberry.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat menjadikanmu patung es. Tapi karena kau sudah membuat aku segar lagi, kali ini kau ku ampuni." desis Hitsugaya sambil menurunkan reiatsunya yang meluap lagi ketika ia marah.

"Kya~ Kazuya-sama keren," teriak para gadis dalam kelas.

"Hu? Uh?" kata Hitsugaya menacoba mencerna apa yang mereka katakan keren. Lalu siswi tadi mengeliling Hitsugaya lagi.

"Huh...apanya yang keren?" tanya seorang siswa yang cemburu karena Hitsugaya dikelilingi para gadis. Tapi kemudian dia menelan ludahnya karena gadis-gadis mengirim death glare padanya.

"Dia pasti bisa masuk akademi karena bantuan salah satu taichou dari gotei 13. Anak kecil seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk akademi," kata siswa yang lain. Orang itu hampir sama tinggi dengan renji, dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang dan ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia keturunan bangsawan di rokungai.

"Betul sekali, Touya. Aku dengar salah seorang taichou digotei 13 memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Siapa tahu dia anak dari simpanan taichou itu," kata salah seorang siswa berambut hitam yang duduk dibelakang orang yang bernama Touya. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan salah satunya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang.

Lalu para siswa dalam kelas itu tertawa. Sedangkan para siswi mengirim death glare pada orang yang berambut hitam tadi. "Kau jahat sekali Masaru-kun. Hanya karena kau cemburu pada Kazuya-sama, kau menjelek-jelekannya seperti itu." teriak seorang gadis.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya sangat marah mendengar perkataan Masaru, dia mencoba menahan reiatunya agar tidak meluap sampai tubuhnya bergetar. 'Mereka menjelek-jelekanku aku bisa terima, tapi berani-beraninya mereka menjelek-jelekan Ukitake-taichou,' Hitsugaya sangat menghormati Ukitake, baginya Ukitake adalah figur seorang ayah yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Inilah salah satu sebab kenapa Hitsugaya membenci akademi. Orang-orang selalu saja merendahkannya.

Ketika Hitsugaya hendak membalas Masaru, tiba-tiba...

DuAgh...

Ichigo meninju wajah Masaru sampai ia terlempar kebelakang.

Beberapa siswi dalam kelas terkejut melihat aksi Ichigo. "A...Akiyama-kun..."

"Cukup...kau sungguh keterlaluan," teriak Ichigo sambil menarik baju bagian depan Masaru.

Masaru yang tidak senang lalu menepis tangan Ichigo dan mendorongnya, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu," desis Masaru sambil melotot pada Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tak mau kalah, balik melototi Masaru.

Teman-teman Masaru berkumpul dibelakang Masaru. Mereka seolah-olah menantang Ichigo berkelahi.

Ichigo sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap jika mereka menantangnya berkelahi, ketika Hitsugaya menarik bahu Ichigo dan menggelengkan kepalanya memberi tahu agar Ichigo tak meladeni mereka.

Ichigo lalu melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan tanda tanya.

"Sudah cukup Akiyama, biarkan saja mereka. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini sebelumnya," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Ichigo. Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Ichigo mengirim death glare terakhir kepada Masaru dan teman-temannya, sebelum dia pergi dari kelas itu untuk mencari Hitsugaya. Ichigo menemukan Hitsugaya sedang duduk disisi jendela koridor sambil menatap keluar. Ichigo lalu mendekatinya dan berdiri disampingnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Mereka diam seperti itu sampai Hitsugaya berbicara, "Aku sungguh tak menyukai akademi. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, mereka selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai mereka merendahkanku seperti itu?"

Hitsugaya berbicara tanpa menatap Ichigo. Tetapi Ichigo bisa melihat ada perasaan yang bercampur-campur yang tidak bias dijelaskan oleh kata-kata dimata emerland Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya lalu bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan dibelakang kepalanya, "Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Mereka hanya iri padamu karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki," kata Ichigo. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yah...kau punya sesuatu, seperti aura yang membuat orang simpati kepadamu," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku tak butuh simpati orang lain." kata Hitsugaya sambil mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ichigo keluar jendela lagi.

"Hei...hei... Simpati maksudku disini dalam konteks yang berbeda loh," jelas Ichigo sambil tanpa sadar mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan 'simpati' dalam konteksnya.

"Ya...aku mengerti." jawab Hitsugaya masih menatap keluar jendela.

~H~

Ichigo duduk bersila dilantai sambil pasang tampang BeTe, dia menatap guru didepannya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti.

Guru itu membicarakan bagaimana cara mengendalikan reiatsu dan memusatkanya pada telapak tangan.

Ya...ini adalah pelajaran Kidou yang sama sekali ia tidak kuasai.

Karena BeTe akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Ia bermeditasi dan mengunjungi inner worldnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan zanpakutonya.

Ichigo membuka matanya dan menatap langit biru dengan awan yang berjalan cepat. Dia berdiri diatas dinding gedung dengan posisi vertikal, tapi dia tidak merasa takut terjatuh sedikitpun.

Bayangan hitam muncul dari belakang Ichigo dan berkumpul dihadapanya membentuk sesosok pria setengah baya yang tampak kumel karena tak suka mandi. Dialah Zangetsu.

Ichigo menatap Zangetsu dengan tatapan aneh, tak seperti biasanya ada sesuatu pada Zangetsu yang berbeda.

"Ada apa master? Tak biasanya anda mengunjungi inner world anda," tanya Zangetsu tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh pemiliknya.

"Uh...sebenarnya aku datang untuk meminta nasihat," jawab Ichigo, "tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu master?" tanya Zangetsu.

"Pertama, apa yang terjadi pada kacamata hitammu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk kacamata mirip punya Aizen tetapi berkaca pink dengan frame merah menyala, "Kedua, kenapa rambutmu jadi keribo kaya sarang burung begitu?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil menunjuk rambut Zangetsu yang biasanya bergelombang sekarang jadi keribo, "Ketiga, kenapa kau pakai baju tebal seperti itu?" tanya ichigo egen sambil nunjuk jaket norak dengan motif macan tutul dengan bulu dibagian kerah dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini karena kau meninggalkanku master," Jawab Zangetsu dengan nada kesal, "Sekarang ada 2 naga autis yang sering mengunjungi inner worldku dan menyeretku kedalam dunia gaje mereka."

"Dua naga autis?" tanya Ichigo. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti naga yang dimaksud zanpakutonya.

"Ya... Ryujin jakka dan Hyourimaru," jawab Zangetsu dengan wajah horror seakan-akan dia baru menyebutkan naga yang tidak boleh disebut namanya.

"Hah???" tanya Ichigo cengong. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dua elemental dragon yang nampak sangat cool bisa menyebabkan zanpakutonya berpenampilan seperti badut bantat seperti itu.

"Semuanya gara-gara Ryujin jakka." Kata Zangetsu dengan wajah kesal, "Si naga pikun itu tidak sengaja menghembuskan nafas apinya diatas kepalaku. Lalu ketika aku panik kebakaran rambut, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kaca mata hitamku yang keren yang kemudia terinjak oleh Hyourimaru yang ingin menolongku memadamkan api," jelas Zangetsu. Ichigo manggut-manggut sambil mangap mendengar penjelasan Zanpakutonya, "tapi, Hyourimaru bukan hanya memadamkan api dikepalaku. Dia juga membekukan seluruh badanku jadi es. Akibatnya aku jadi masuk angin seperti ini...hua'cuh..." Zangetsu bersin sampai ingusnya muncrat ke Ichigo.

"Hwa...ih...jijaj, ingusmu nempel dibajuku," teriak Ichigo panik.

Zangetsu yang sudah selesai mengelap ingusnya lalu berkata, "Akukan bagian dari rohmu, kenapa kau musti panik seperti itu, Ichigo?"

"Biar kau bagian dari diriku, kita tetap 2 orang yang berbeda," kata Ichigo celingukan mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan ingus Zangetsu dari bajunya.

"Oi...king! Kalau begitu ingusku ga apa-apa dong! kita kan orang yang sama," kata Hichigo (hollownya Ichigo) yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Ichigo sambil ngelap ingusnya pake baju Ichigo, "gara-gara Zangetsu pilek, aku juga ikut pilek nih! Kita satu paket sih!"

"HuaAa...!!!" teriak Ichigo histeris. Ichigo bukan hanya kaget karena Hichigo muncul tiba-tiba, tetapi juga karena melihat ingus Hichigo yang menepel pada bagian lengan bajunya.

Belum sempat Ichigo protes, dia ditarik paksa keluar dari inner worldnya karena rasa sakt dikepalanya. Dia memegang bagian kepalanya yang sakit dan menemukan benjolan disitu, "Aa...benjol?" kata Ichigo setengah kaget, setengah bertanya.

"Rasakan! Suruh siapa kupanggil diam saja!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang merah dengan tangan kirinya. Kelihatannya dia juga kesakitan akibat menjitak kepala Ichigo yang keras seperti jeruk dari batu. Syukur-syukur rambutnya yang mirip duren itu ga keras, jadi tangan Hitsugaya ga nungcleb dirambut Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita praktek, baka! Jangan tidur terus," jawab Hitsugaya diam-diam menggunakan kidou penyembuh ditangan kanannya.

"Baik, kelompok selanjutnya!" panggil guru kidou.

Lalu Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan 6 orang lainnya yang duduk satu baris berdiri dan maju kedepan. Didepan mereka nampak ada target bulat sejauh 10 meter.

"Heh...apa anak kecil sepertimu bisa menggunakan kidou?" kata Masaru yang berdiri selang satu orang disebelah kiri Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya. Sedangkan disebelah kanan Ichigo ada Hitsugaya dan 2 orang lainnya.

Ichigo ngirim death glare pada Masaru, kemudian Masarupun mengirim death glare pada Ichigo. Dan terjadilah pertarungan death glare antara Ichigo dan Masaru.

"Huh! Jangankan menggunakan kidou. Mungkin reiatsu saja dia tidak punya," kata Touya yang berdiri disebelah kiri Masaru.

"Silahkan mulai menggunakan hadou#31!" kata sang guru kidou. Lalu serentak mereka yang berdiri mengakat kedua tangan mereka kedepan dan mulai membaca mantra.

Tanpa harus membaca mantranya Hitsugaya menggunakan hadou#31 dan tepat mengenai bagian tengah target. Para siswa yang melihat langsung kagum kepadanya karena dialah satu-satunya yang berhasil mengenai target. Siswa yang lain berhasil menggunakan kidou walaupun tidak menggenai target. Tetapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakannya.

"Cih...hebat juga bocah itu," kata Masaru kesal karena kalah oleh Hitsugaya, "tetapi si kepala jeruk ini sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan kidou," ejek Masaru.

Ichigo yang kesal lalu mengankat tangannya kembali untuk menggunakan kidou, "Sial...sekali lagi!" katanya.

"Akiyama dengarlah! Pertama atur dulu aliran reiatsumu, kemudian pusatkan reiatsumu ditelapak tanganmu, bayangkan kau memunculkan api ditelapak tanganmu dan bentuk menjadi bola api," kata Hitsugaya.

Lalu Ichigo melakukan seperti apa yang Hitsugaya katakan.

"Sekarang baca mantranya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil membacakan mantranya, lalu Ichigo mengikutinya. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings,"_Ditelapak tangan ichigo mulai muncul bola berwarna merah._ ,_

" _ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_ Reiatsu Ichigo tiba-tiba meluap dan bola itu bertambah besar.

"Ichigo, konsentrasi! Kalau tidak..." belum selesai Hitsugaya berbicara. Bola api ditangan Ichigo meledak.

Setelah asap menipis, tampak didepan Hitsugaya berdiri pelindung. "Bakudou#81 danku," kata Hitsugaya pelan. Pelindung itu melindungi Hitsugaya dan 2 siswa disebelah kanannya dari efek ledakkan.

Sedangkan Masaru, Touya dan 2 orang lainnya yang ada disebelah kiri Ichigo gosong kena efek ledakkan.

Hitsugaya sweat drop melihat Ichigo yang gosong. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Uh...ini baru hari pertama, bagaimana besok ya?'

* * *

Dun...drun...dun...dund...  
Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga...XD  
Gomen chappy ini updatenya lama.

Gimana pendapat kaliat tentang chappy a ini? =3  
Kusanagi sudah mencoba meminimalis kesalahan penulisan...XP

Chappy selanjutnya mungkin updatenya agak lama nih!  
Coz kusanagi diancem bakal dibankai kalau ga cepet-cepet update fic LOST.

Gomen ya mina! Kusanagi masih pengen liat Hitsu nan kawaii, so kusanagi fokus ke fic LOST dulu.  
Ho ho ho

Mind to review?

-Kusanagi-


	3. annoying girl

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya om Tite Kubo. Kusanagi ga mungkin pernah kepikiran bikin manga sebrilian ini... =D

* * *

Back To Academy

Chapter 3

Tulit...tulit...

Hitsugaya Toushiro terbagun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi alaram yang memang sudah sengaja di settingnya agar berbunyi tepat pukul 6.30. Dengan malas Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, Hitsugaya membuka jendela kamar agar udara pagi yang segar masuk kedalam kamar.

Disisi lain ruangan itu Hitugaya melihat Ichigo masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya juga mengorok. Di sisi mulutnya tampak iler mengalir.

Lalu setelah mandi dan menganti pakaian tidurnya dengan seragam sekolahnya, Hitsugaya membangunkan Ichigo agar tidak telat datang ke akademi. Selama 5 hari mereka menyusup ke akademy, Ichigo telat datang ke kelas sebanyak 3 kali. Pada hal, ia selalu datang tepat waktu, tepat sebelum gerbang ditutup, di sekolahnya di dunia manusia.

"Oi...Kurosaki...ayo bangun!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh Ichigo. Tetapi shinigami yang dibangunkannya tetap tidur kaya mayat. "Oi...kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang kau bisa telat, Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh Ichigo lebih kencang. Tetapi Ichigo tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia masih sibuk di dunia mimpinya.

Karena kesal Ichigo ga mau bangun-bangun, akhirnya Hitsugaya mengambil segelas air dari atas meja dan menuangkanya ke wajah Ichigo. Ternyata metode yang Hitsugaya gunakan untuk membangunkan Ichigo sangat mujarab. Alhasil Ichigo bangun dengan gelegapan sambil teriak, "HuAa...Rukia ayo lari ada tsunami!"

Melihat Ichigo terbangun, Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Ichigo yang terganggu mimpi indahnya langsung mengerutkan jidatnya, "Ah...Sial kau Toushiro! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja," kata Ichigo kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang kau akan telat masuk kelas lagi, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Huf...ini karena waktu masuk di akademi lebih awal dari pada sekolahku di dunia manusia," kata Ichigo bangkit dari futonnya.

"Makanya biasakan dong! Kau kan sudah 5 hari belajar itu," kata Hitugaya sambil melihat Ichigo yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas, "Owh...iya! satu lagi..." Hitsugaya melempar gelas yang dipegangya kearah Ichigo, and stright! gelas itu tepat mendarat diatas kepala sang strawberry. Untungnya gelas itu terbuat dari plastik, jadi rasanya tidak sesakit gelas kaca atau porslain. Bayangkan ditimpuk gelas oleh shinigami dengan kekuatan level taichou. Hu...uh...kalau beruntung hanya sekedar pusing tujuh hari, tujuh malem. Tapi kalau lagi apes bisa-bisa ketika membuka mata udah sampe Soul Society. Untungnya kepala Ichigo udah didesain khusus anti timpuk, anti banting, anti karat juga anti air, so kepala Ichigo sehat wal afiat. walau author yakin ada beberapa mur dalam kepala Ichigo copot.

"Sudah kukatakan ratusan kali panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, bukan Toushiro, Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya kesal sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang kesadarannya sekarang ini berada di galaksi anta beranta memandangi bintang berputar disekelilingnya.

~H~

"Hei...Kazuya-kun!" panggil seseorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang ketika Hitsugaya berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Tinggi badan anak laki-laki itu hampir sama dengan Hanataro, begitu juga bentuk fisiknya. Dia berlari kearah Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa Mitsuru?" tanya Hitsugaya ketika anak itu berhenti disampingnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberapa hari belajar di akademi akhirnya Hitsugaya mempunyai beberapa teman termasuk Mitsuru.

"Kau mau ke kelas kan?" tanya Mitsuru. Hitsugaya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Huf...Kelas pertama kita hari ini Zanjutsu ya?! " kata Mitsuru dengan nada malas.

"Yah...begitulah," jawab Hitsugaya. Yamano sudah memberi tahukan jadwal kelas kepadanya.

"Kau baru kali ini masuk kelas Zanjutsu kan?! Huh...guru Zanjutsu itu sangat menyebalkan," kata misuru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Owh..." jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita Mitsuru. Lalu tanpa ia sadari mereka sudah berada dalam kelas.

Karena badanya yang kecil, Hitsugaya duduk barisan paling depan kelas. Ia lalu meminjam teks book mengenai Zanjutsu milik Mitsuru untuk melihat sejauh mana yang mereka sudah pelajari. Lalu tiba-tiba Touya dan Masaru berdiri didepannya, Masaru meletakkan tangan didepan meja Hitsugaya.

"Hei...Kazuya. kau boleh hebat menguasai Kidou dan pelejaran sejarah. Tapi coba kita lihat apa kau bisa menggunakan Zanjutsu?" tanya Masaru menantang Hitsugaya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" jawab Hitsugaya tidak mau kalah sambil mengirim death glare pada Masaru. Dan Masaru pun membalas death glare Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan mendorong Masaru juga Touya kesamping hingga mereka terpental. Dia berdiri di depan Hitsugaya dengan wajah sangat marah lalu mengerebak meja Hitsugaya, "Ada apa Akiyama-kun?" tanya Hitsugaya kalem, sedangkan Mitsuru yang berada disamping Hitsugaya ketakutan melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'...lihat ini!!!" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil menujukkan benjolan di kepalanya, "gara-gara kau kepalaku benjol seperti ini!"

"Itu hukuman karena pagi-pagi kau sudah membuatku kesal," jawab Hitsugaya sambil cengar-cengir, 'Wah...ternyata efek lemparanku besar juga!" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati melihat benjolan Ichigo sebesar jeruk Bali. Ho...ho...ho... ada jeruk di atas jeruk.

Lalu Masaru yang tadi terlempar oleh Ichigo bangkit lalu mencengkram baju Ichigo, "Akiyama...kau cari gara-gara dengan kami ya?" tanya Masaru kesal.

"Hah???" kata Ichigo dengan nada dan gaya ala yakuza, "Apa masalahmu, hah? Suruh siapa kau menghalangi jalanku."

'Lagi-lagi mereka berkelahi...dasar baka!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati melihat Ichigo dan Masaru sambil mengirim death glare. Sedangkan Touya berdiri di belakang Masaru, membiarkan Masaru yang menghadapi Ichigo karena ia tak mau kelihatan seperti orang bodoh.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu ku tantang kau bertanding Zanjutsu hari ini! Yang kalah harus berlari telanjang dada mengelilingi lapangan, Bagaimana?" tantang Masaru kepada Ichigo.

"Oke...siapa takut! Jangan lari kalu kau kalah!" jawab Ichigo menerima tantangan Masaru. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Ichigo. Masaru dan Touya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman seakan-akan mereka akan memenangkan tantangan itu.

"Hei...Akiyama-kun, apa kau gila? Masaru itu yang paling hebat kedua soal zanjutsu di kelas kita tau!" kata Mitsuru dengan wajah horror, "kau pasti akan kalah Akiyama-kun."

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan menang taruhan ini!" jawab Ichigo dengan senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. 'Aku pernah menang melawan Byakuya dan Zaraki yang merupakan taichou digotei 13, tidak mungkin kalah melawan Masaru,' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Dasar licik!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafasnya. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya.

~H~

"Baiklah aku sudah mengajarkan kalian pada kalian teori tentang zanjutsu. Sekarang kalian peraktekkan apa yang sudah kalian pelajari!!!" teriak guru zanjutsu dengan nada mayor memerintah tentaranya. Selain nada bicaranya yang seperti seorang tentara, guru zanjutsu itu juga memiliki tubuh yang besar dan kekar seperti seorang tentara. Lalu para siswa mengambil shinai dan mulai bepasang-pasangan untuk berlatih tarung.

Setelah mengambil shinainya Ichigo melihat Masaru dengan shinai di pundaknya, diwajahnya terlihat senyuman licik. Sementara itu Touya hanya berdiri dibelakang Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Apa kau sudah siap untuk kalah Akiyama-kun?" tanya Masaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh...yang akan kalah itu kau...!!!" kata Ichigo kesal dengan kesombongan Masaru. Lalu setelah itu mereka mencari tempat yang cukup luas dalam dojo untuk bertanding.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya baru mengambil shinainya ketika Mitsuru menariknya ketempat Ichigo dan Masaru bertanding, "Ayo Kazuya-kun kita beri semangat pada Akiyama-kun!"

Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo bertanding hanya menghindari serangan Masaru sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Masaru terus-menerus melancarkan serangan pada Ichigo dengan membabi-buta, wajahnya Masaru terlihat kesal karena tak ada satupun serangannya yang mengenai Ichigo. Kelihatannya Icigo sedang mempermainkan Masaru.

Sebagian siswa dalam ruangan itu bersorak-sorak menyemangati Ichigo dan Masaru, dan sebagian lagi berlatih zanjutsu, "Wah...Akiyama-kun hebat bisa bertanding seimbang dengan Masaru! Pada hal Masaru terhebat kedua soal zanjutsu dikelas ini!" kata Mitsuru.

Hitsugaya sweat drop mendengar Mitsuru, 'Di lihat dari mana pun Ichigo hanya mempermainkan Ichigo tau!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Setelah lulus akademi Akiyama-kun pasti bisa langsung di terima di divisi 11," kata Mitsuru lagi. Lalu dia menghela nafas, "berbeda denganku, setelah lulus entah ada divisi yang mau menerimaku atau tidak. Aku sangat lemah sih..." kata Masaru dengan nada sedih.

Hitsugaya menatap Mitsuru sesaat lalu kembali menonton pertandingan Ichigo, "Kau pintar menggunakan kidou penyembuh. Divisi 4 pasti akan langsung menerimamu begitu kau lulus."

"Sungguh?" tanya Mitsuru dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "kalau kau ingin masuk divisi mana Kazuya-kun?" tanya Mitsuru kepada Hitsugaya.

"Uh..hum...mungkin divisi 10," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan bertemu dengan Masaru dan Touya-san. Soalnya dari yang ku dengar mereka juga ingin masuk divisi 10," jelas masaru.

"Owh..." jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Dalam kepalanya Hitsugaya merencanakan akan meneror mereka berdua begitu mereka masuk divisi 10.

Setelah hampir 10 menit Ichigo terus-menerus mempermainkan Masaru, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya dan mulai menyerang Masaru dengan serius. Karena sudah lelah dalam 2 kali serangan Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Masaru. Lalu orang-orangpun bersorak untuk Ichigo.

Sementara itu Touya yang bersandar pada tembok berjalan mendekati Ichigo lalu merebut shinai dari salah satu dan menyerang Ichigo yang sedang lengah. Kemudian, Hitsugaya yang kebetulan berada didekat Ichigo, melihat Touya merebut shinai dari salah satu siswa untuk menyerang Ichigo yang lagi lengah dari belakang.

Hitsugaya melompat di anatara Touya dan Ichigo untuk menahan serangan Touya. Beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu menahan napasnya melihat serangan Touya yang tiba-tiba, "Kau tak seharusnya menyerang orang yang sedang lengah, Touya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menepis shinai Touya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa bagus refleks Akiyama-kun," jawab Touya, "ternyata refleksmu bagus juga Kazuya-kun!" kata Touya sambil menyerang lagi. Kali ini dia menyerang Hitsugaya.

Para siswa yang ada berada didekat Hitsugaya dan Touya menyingkir untuk memberi ruang untuk mereka untuk bertanding. Hitsugaya lalu bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Touya. Tak seperti Ichigo, Hitsugaya bermaksud menyerang Touya dengan serius dari awal.

"Ah gawat...Touya-san itu yang paling hebat di kelas kita soal zanjutsu!" kata Mitsuru panik, "Kazuya-kun pasti akan terluka parah!"

"Tenang saja, dia tak berniat kalah kok!" kata Ichigo, "pertandingan ini pasti akan selesai dalam 2 menit."

"HiaAAaaat..." teriak Touya sambil menyerang Hitsugaya. Lalu dengan cepat Hitsugaya mengindari serangan itu dan berbalik menyerang Touya dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melihat serangan itu.

Setelah menerima serangan Hitsugaya, Touya jatuh berlutut dilantai. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terengah kaget melihat Touya yang no 1 soal zanjutsu jatuh oleh Hitsugaya dalam sekali serang.

Lalu seorang gadis berambut coklat merah berlari kearah Touya, "Touya-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu khawatir sambil berlutut disebelah Touya. Gadis itu kelihatanya bukan siswa akademi karena ia tidak menggunakan seragam. Tetapi dari baju yang gadis itu kenakan terlihat kalau dia adalah keturunan bangsawan.

Gadis itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hitugaya, matanya terlihat sangat marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Touya-sama...rakyat jelanta sepertimu berani-beraninya menyakiti Touya-sama yang seorang bangsawan." Teriak gadis itu pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sangat kesal ketika gadis itu menyebutnya rakyat jelata. Tetapi ia diam saja karena tidak mau berkelahi dengan anak perempuan. Berkelahi dengan wanita sama sekali tidak keren, pikir Hitsugaya. Lalu Hitsugaya membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei...mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya gadis itu ketika melihat Hitsugaya pergi, "kau belum minta maaf kepada Touya-sama."

"Hentikan...Michiru!" teriak Touya marah. Ia sudah mulai bangkit dan berdiri, "sedang apa kau disini? Bilang pada ayah, aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu. Aku ingin menjadi shinigami dan hidup sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang orang lain," setelah itu Touya pergi meninggalkan Michiru dan mengejar Hitsugaya.

"Kazuya-kun...!!!" panggil Touya mengejar Hitsugaya. Lalu Hitsugaya pun berhenti untuk berhadapan dengan Touya, "maaf...!!!" kata sedikit merona. Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat perubahan Touya, "maaf atas ucapan Michiko! Hanya itu saja!" jelas Touya sambil membuang mukanya kesamping berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bertambah merah karena malu, "tapi jangan harap aku akan berhenti menggangumu Kazuya-kun!" lalu setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

~H~

"Ah...akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga!" kata Hitsugaya sambil berbaring diatas futonnya di kamarnya. "Akhirnya hari ini aku tak dapat petunjuk juga!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafasnya. 'Entah berapa lama lagi aku harus disini? Ku harap Matsumoto mengerjakan semua tugas yang ada.' Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

'_Master_...' tiba-tiba Hyourinmaru menyeret Hitsugaya kedalam inner worldnya.

Hitsugaya berdiri di sebuah lapang yang penuh salju. Lalu Hitsugaya membalikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan zanpakutonya, "Ada apa Hyourinmaru?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Tak biasanya sang naga es memanggilnya kedalam inner woldnya. Lalu mata Hitsugayapun terbelalak melihat sang naga es memakai kacamata hitam persis punya Zangetsu.

'keren ga, Master?' tanya Hyourimaru sambil bergaya ala cover boy.

"..." Hitsugaya mangap-mangap seperti ikan emas. Tetapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Dia speachless melihat zanpakutonya yang aneh bertambah aneh dan gaje. Dalam hati ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Hyourimaru bersama Zangetsu dan Ryujin jakkan. Karena dari info yang ia dapat, kedua zanpakuto itu gaje bin ajaib.

"Ukh...tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing!" kata Hitsugaya yang mendadak kepalanya pusing setelah melihat Hyourinmaru.

'_Mungkin anda masuk angin karena terlalu lama dalam ruangan ber-AC_, master,' kata Hyourinmaru sambil ngaca membetulkan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Aku tak mungkin masuk angin gara-gara terlalu lama dalam ruangan ber-AC, baka!' teriak Hitsugaya kesal, "Aku hidup puluhan tahun bersama naga es gaje, aku udah kebal sama hawa dingin!"

"_Owh...yang tabah ya nak.._." kata Hyourinmaru membuat Hitsugaya tambah kesal dan pengen membuang naga es itu kedalam gunung berapi Krakatau. Ternyata sang naga tidak merasa kalau naga yang Hitsugaya maksud adalah dirinya.

"Jadi...dari mana kau dapat kacamata hitam itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Dari Zangetsu_," jawab Hyourimaru. Hitsugaya cengong mendengar jawaban naga esnya, "_kemarin kaca mata hitam Zangetsu rusak karena terinjak. Akhirnya dia beli beberapa lusin untuk cadangan. Karena ada sangat banyak aku memintanya satu. Baguskan!!! Ryujin Jakka juga pakai, tetapi miliknya anti api sedangkan milikku anti air."_

"Owh...begitu ya..." kata Hitsugaya tidak tahu harus nanggepin sang naga es apa lagi. Lalu dia segera keluar dari dalam inner worldnya sebelum ia menjadi tambah pusing melihat keanehan zanpakutonya.

* * *

-Omake-

Jrreng...jreng...

*Lagu Tonight tonight tonight by Beat Crusaders*

Kon: Yosh...Hai mina!!! Selamat jumpa di acara RadiKusa (nama yang ga kreatif...=.='a) alias Radio kusanagi!!! Dalam acara ini, aku, Kon akan menjawab beberapa review dan pertanyaan dari reader!

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari reader, sebelumnya mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita zanpakuto si strawberry, kepala jeruk, rambut duren, Zangetsu!

*sound efek tepuk tangan*

Kon: Yo...zangetsu!!!

Zangetsu: yo

Kon: *melirik kearah kaca mata Zangetsu* Wah...sudah beli kaca mata hitam baru ya?

Zangetsu: Iya...abis katanya yang lama norak sih!!! Pada hal kan warna pink bagus...romantis!

Kon: Emang norak kok *menghela nafas*

Zangetsu: Apa kata mu? *ngirim death glare*

Kon: Uh...bukan apa-apa *merinding* baiklah, kita langsung jawab pertanyaan yang masuk. Pertama, author gaje ini mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para reader yang udah ngereview.

Thanks for: Aiko Wanasaki, Hitsugaya_fans, kireina-toushirou, jyasumin-sama, Kurai, Haruto Sakuraba, dan Karyn schiffer.

Pertanyaan pertama yang masuk dari Kurai: Duren panggang...  
Kok pelajarang sejarah bisa ada byakuya sih? Emangnya udah almarhum? Kasian kali...  
Wa, Ichi belain Shiro, kawaii.  
Kok si Ryuujin Jakka ama Hyourinmaru bisa mampir2? Mereka cemburu kali gara2 ditinggal ama Shiro-chan, balesnya ke zangetsu deh. Wkwkwk...

Mari kita dengar jawaban Kusanagi.

Kusanagi: "Duren panggang" setelah ada yang jual roti panggang, ayam pangang dan segala jenis yang di panggang, kusanagi bermaksud buka usaha kecil-kecilan duren panggang (Bo'ong ding...XD)

terus, "kok pelajaran sejarah bisa ada Byakuya sih? Emangnya udah alamarhum?" lah???...Byakuya kan memang udah mati makanya ada di Soul Society.

Kon: "Kok Ryujin Jakka ama Hyourimaru bisa mampir2? Mereka cemburu kali karena ditinggal ama Shiro-chan, balesnya ke Zangetsu deh!" nah buat pertanyaan yang ini mari kita tanya sama Zangetsunya langsung...

Zangetsu: Ryujin Jakka sama Hyourimaru bisa mampir-mampir itu karena Ichigo ninggalin aku dimarkas divisi 1 bersama Hyourinmaru dan Ryujin Jakka. Karena bentuk pedang kita berada di tempat yang dekat, makanya mereka bisa dateng ke inner worldku.

Kalua yang masalah mereka cemburu sama si Hitsugaya-taichou sih, sebenarnya mereka bukan cemburu ditingal sama Hitsugaya-taichou. Tetepi mereka cemburu sama kegantenganku...ho ho ho... *ditimpukin sendal butut sama Hyourinmaru dan Ryujin Jakka.*

Kon: *sweat drop*

Kusanagi: *sweat drop*

Kon: sebelum tempat siaran ini penuh sendal butut oleh Hyourinmaru dan Ryujin Jakka lebih baik kita tutup acara ini. Silahkan Kusanagi... pesan terakhirnya!

Kusanagi: *Ngebankai kon * enak aja pesan terakhir emangnya gw mau mati apa?

Kon: maksud gw pesan terakhir sebelum acara ini ditutup, dudul! Makanya denger dulu sampe selesai kalau orang lain lagi ngomong *teriak pake ToWa *

Kusanagi: Owh begitu ya? *tanpa rasa bersalah *

pesan Kusanagi cuman atu...XD review please...=3

*lagu penutup Thamk You by Home Made Kazoku *

~To Be Continue~

-Kusanagi-


	4. Go to hell!

Disclaimer: BLEACH masih punya om Tite Kubo...T.T...(berharap BLEACH punya kusanagi)

* * *

**Back To Academy**

Chapter: 4

Kalau chapter sebelumnya kita mulai pada pagi hari, maka chapter ini kita akan mulai pada malam.

Kurosaki Ichigo, berteriak frustasi sambil melempar buku yang di pegangnya ketembok, "Akh...sial...aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Lalu detik kemudian sebuah buku melayang ke arah kepalanya.

"Berisik...!!! Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu jam tidurku," teriak seorang anak laki-lagi berambut putih dengan nada kesal. Anak itu adalah taichou divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou. (author digaplok Hitsu)

"Ukh..." rintih Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus buah jeruk mandarin diatas kepalanya. (karena rambut Ichigo orange, benjolan di kepalanya terlihat seperti jeruk) "bisa-bisanya kau tidur disaat seperti ini!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Rasakan! Itu semua salahmu sendiri!" jawab Hitsugaya kesal sambil mengirim death glare pada Ichigo.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo? Seperti biasanya mari kita flash back sebentar. Siang hari sebelum chapter ini di mulai...

Guru sejarah yang seluruh badanya dibalut perban persis mumi, merapikan buku di mejanya bersiap mengakhiri pelajaran untuk hari ini. Menurut gosip yang beredar, guru sejarah itu ketahuan oleh Byakuya membuka aibnya kepada para siswa, akibatnya ia dibankai Byakuya dengan Senbonzakura.

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang kalian ketahui, mulai besok akan di adakan ujian untuk semua pelajaran. Jadi kalian semua berusalah sebaik mungkin untuk ujian besok. Pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian kalian boleh bubar..." kata guru sejarah itu, lalu setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Akh...besok ujian, menyebalkan!" kata Masaru yang entah kenapa duduk di belakang Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, "aku tidak begitu pandai mengerjakan ujian tulis. Tapi setidaknya ada orang yang lebih bodoh dari ku yang duduk di depanku." Kata Masaru dengan nada mengejek.

Lalu Ichigo yang duduk di depan Masaru membalikan badanya untuk berhadapan dengan Masaru, "Hei...kau cari gara-gara lagi ya?" tanya Ichigo kesal sambil mencengkram kerah baju Masaru.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya dan Touya Cuma menghela nafas mereka melihat Masaru dan Ichigo mulai berkelahi lagi, "Hah...mereka mulai lagi!" kata Hitsugaya pelan.

"Owh...jadi kau merasa lebih bodoh dariku ya?" tanya Masaru sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan. Sementara itu Ichigo merona karena sudah terjebak jebakan Masaru.

"Dasar bodoh! Terjebak tipuan murahan seperti itu!" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Tidak..." jawab Ichigo sambil melepaskan Masaru dan mendorongnya. "Kalau begitu kau tak perlu marah seperti itukan Aki...Ya...Ma...kun!" kata Masaru mengoda Ichigo agar bertambah kesal.

"GrRrrr...Orang ini!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil mengirim death glare pada Masaru.

" Baiklah kali ini aku menantang mu untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih besar. Tim yang mendapat jumlah nilai lebih besar mereka lah yang menang," kata Masaru sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknnya ke wajah Ichigo, "Tim yang kalah harus menjadi pesuruh tim yang menang selama seminggu!"

Ichigo yang sudah tersulut api kemarahan oleh Masaru tanpa pikir panjang menerima tantangan Masaru, "Oke! Kali ini pun aku tidak akan kalah dari mu," kata Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan akan menang.

"Hei tunggu dulu..." kata Hitsugaya menyela Masaru dan Ichigo, "apa yang kau maksud dengan tim?" tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa akan terlibat dalam pertaruhan bodoh mereka.

"Tentu saja tim kau dan Akiyama-kun, sedangkan aku dengan Touya," jelas Masaru.

"Hei...aku tak mau terlibat dalam pertaruhan bodoh kalian!" protes Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Touya yang juga tiba-tiba terlibat dalam pertaruhan bodoh itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Terlambat...Akiyama-kun sudah menyetujuinya," Kata Masaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang mengirim death glare pada Ichigo, "pokoknya kalian tidak boleh melarikan diri."

Lalu Touya pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Masaru. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas, dia melihat kembali ke arah Hitsugaya yang sedang mencoba melakukan pembunuhan pada Ichigo.

_End flash back..._

"Gara-gara dirimu, aku harus terlibat dalam pertaruhan bodohmu..." kata Hitsugaya sambil mengirim death glare pada Ichigo, "aku tidak mau kalah dan menjadi pesuruh mereka. Pokoknya kau harus mempelajari semua buku itu malam ini!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menujuk tumpukan buku yang menggunung di samping tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Biar kau menyuruhku seperti itu, tak ada satupun isi buku itu yang ku mengerti..." kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan mengambil salah satu buku dari gunungan buku di samping kasur Ichigo, "pokoknya semua materi ini dalam semua HARUS masuk otakmu yang segede biji salak itu biarpun kau harus memakan buku-buku ini satu persatu!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memakasa masuk buku yang dipegangnya kedalam mulut Ichigo.

Setelah berbulan-bulan Ichigo mengenal taichou imut berambut putih itu, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok asli sang chibi taichou. (author di timpuk lagi sama Hitsu pake sendal butut)Dari situ Ichigo mendapat pelajaran untuk tidak pernah membuat Hitugaya marah dan mengetahui ternyata orang imut juga bisa lebih menakutkan dari selusin Aizen dan Espasa satu RT ketika marah.

"Uhu..guh..." kata Ichigo yang mulutnya disumpal buku oleh Hitsugaya. (maafkan aku...)

~H~

"Dengar baik-baik Kurosaki! Aku tidak akan mengatakan untuk ke 19 kalinya. Untuk mengunakan bakudo#1 kai..." kata Hitsugaya sambil membaca buku petunjuk mengunakan kidou yang di pegangnya. dia menyadari kalau Ichigo tidak akan pernah menguasai teori mengunakan kidou kalau dia tidak turun tangn dan mengajarinya langsung.

Ketika Hitsugaya sedang khusu-khusunya menjelaskan teori mengunakan bakudo kepada Ichigo. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran, "Grookkk..." ternyata orang yang sedang diajarinya malah sedang asyik dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Ku...Ro...Saki!!!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni asrama, sambil melempar buku yang di pegangnya ke wajah Ichigo. Alhasil ichigo terbangun dan melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang amat sangat marah dengan hawa pembunuh disekitarnya. Andai sekarang dia memegang Hyourinmaru, Ichigo pasti sudah dicincang dan di jadiin es krim strawberry oleh Hitsugaya.

"Hie...ampun...!!!" kata Ichigo ketakutan. Lalu Hitsugaya mencengkram bahu Ichigo dan mulai memasukkan buku lagi kedalam mulut Ichigo dengan paksa.

"kalau dalam 15 menit kau tidak menguasai isi buku itu, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi," kata Hitsugaya sambil melihat di dinding kamar.

"Hahah? Hiha helas henit?" (Apa? Lima belas menit?) teriak Ichigo terkejut. Dia lupa melepaskan buku yang dimasukan Hitsugaya kedalam mulutnya. Lalu dia pun melepaskan buku didalam mulutnya untuk bisa berbicara lebih jelas, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguasai isi buku itu dalam 15 menit," protes Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli bagai manapun caranya. Pokoknya dalam 15 menit kau harus mengusai isi buku itu walaupun kau harus memakan buku itu biar kau menguasainya," jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengirim death glare pada Ichigo, "dari pada kau gunakan waktumu untuk protes, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk mulai membaca isi buku itu. Waktumu tinggal 14 menit 15 detik lagi, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya mengancam Ichigo. Lalu suhu ruangan itu pun turun -15.

"Hai..." jawab Ichigo ketakutan sambil mulai membuka-buka buku yang dipegangnya dengan panik. Entah dia membacanya atau tidak.

~H~

Pagi hari pun akhirnya tiba...

Dengan penuh rasa bersukur Ichigo berlari keluar kamarnya untuk menikmati cahaya matahari pagi. Suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa melihat mentari pagi ini setelah semalaman melewati neraka yang serasa tanpa batas.

"Kurosaki, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo yang sedang berdiri bermandikan cahaya mentari yang didambakannya. Lalu Hitsugaya membetulkan seragamnya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke akademi. Detik kemudian Hitsugaya menyesal sudah bertanya pada Ichigo karena bukanya jawabnya yang ia terimanya, tetapi suara dengkuran, "GroOookkk..." ternyata sang strawberry sedang tidur sambil berdiri dengan nyenyaknya. Wajar saja Ichigo tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kurosaki!!! Bangun!!!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil melempar meja kearah Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya kesal lagi, mungkin benda selanjutnya yang akan melayang adalah lemari es atau mungkin lemari pakaian.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo setengah sadar, sambil mengusap-usap jeruk bali diatas kepalanya. Kenapa bisa ada jeruk bali di atas kepala Ichigo? Karena ga mungkin orang dilempar meja benjolanya segede jeruk purut.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa?'" kata Hitsugaya kesal. Mulutnya mulai menyemburkan api seperti naga, "apa kau mau terlambat datang pas ujian? Dasar baka! Cepat bersiap berangkat ke akademi!!!"

"Hai..." lalu Ichigo pun berlari maraton ke kamar mandi sebelum lemari es melayang keatas kepalanya. Karena kalau sampai lemari es itu melayang ke kepala Ichigo, author bingung nulis jeruk apa yang lebih besar dari jeruk bali.

~H~

"Akiyama-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Mitsuru ketika Ichigo sampai didalam kelasnya tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku baru saja selamat dari pembantaian," jawab Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap bagian matanya yang hitam karena kurang tidur. Lalu kemudia ia duduk disamping Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tanganyadidepan dadanya sambil pasang wajah kesal.

Baru saja pantat Ichigo menempel di bangkunya. Tiba-tiba orang yang menyebabkannya mengalami semua penderitaan yang di alaminya muncul, "Hei...Akiyama-kun! "pangil Masaru. Lalu Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Masaru ala yakuza "Hah??? Apa masalahmu hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada ala yakuza.

Lalu dengan sombongnya Masaru bertanya, "Apa kau sudah siap kalah kali ini, Akiyama-kun?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku sudah berhasil melewati neraka hanya demi mengalahkanmu!" jawab Ichigo sambil mengirim death glare pada Masaru.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah kali ini, ho ho ho..." kata Masaru sambil tertawa ala bangsawan Eropa jahat. Lalu setelah itu masaru pun meninggalkan Ichigo dan duduk disamping Touya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas dengan membawa sebuah amplop besar berisi soal ujian.

~H~

Hari pengumuman hasil ujian pun tiba...

Masaru dan Ichigo menatap papan pengumuman dengan mulut ternganga karena nama mereka sama-sama ada di urutan paling bawah papan pengumuman. Nilai mereka dua-duanya 10 per 1000 tentunya. Mereka berdua bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sama karena mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur saat ujian berlangsung.

Lalu mata mereka berdua mencari nama masing-masing partner mereka untuk menentukan siapa pemenang pertaruhan mereka karena nilai mereka seri. Kemudian Masaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah menemukan nama Touya berada diurutan ke 5 dari semua siswa, dia memegang bahu Ichigo sambil berkata, "Sayang sekali Akiyama-kun, kelihatanya kali ini aku yang menang."

"Siapa bilang?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik, "lihat itu!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk urutan teratas deretan nama dipapan pengumuman itu.

Mata Masaru terbelalak melihat nama Kazuya Shirota ditulis paling besar dan paling atas papan pengumuman itu. Ichigo lalu menatap Masaru dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil tersenyum licik, "Dengan ini sudah pasti aku yang menang kan, Ma...Sa...Ru."

Masaru yang melihat senyuman licik Ichigo pun merinding, meratapi nasib yang akan ia lalui setelah ini.

~H~

Hitsugaya sedang duduk di jendela sambil melihat keluar jendela dari perpustakaan akademi. Dari situ terlihat jelas lapangan dimana Ichigo sedang balas dendam pada Masaru yang telah membuatnya merasakan neraka selama semalam. Ichigo menyuruh Masaru menyeret kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Ichigo menglilingi lapangan sambil dicambuki oleh Ichigo.

'Dasar Kurosaki...ga mau rugi...' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Lalu Hitsugaya merasakan seseorang datang mendekatinya. Tanpa harus menoloehkan kepalanya, Hitsugaya bisa mengetahui orang itu hanya denga merasakan reiatsunya, "Ada apa Touya-san?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada orang itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Touya.

"Akiyama sudah melakukan hukumannya pada Masaru. Apa hukuman untuk ku?" tanya Touya.

"Memangnya kau mau dihukum?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Touya.

"Tidak juga. Tetapi itu adalah perjanjian kan? Aku harus menepati janjiku," jawab Touya.

"Sudahlah, dari awala aku tidak tertarik pada pertaruhan bodoh itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafasnya, "lagi pula kau hanya terlibat karena Masaru kan?" lalu Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela untuk melihat Ichigo masih 'menyiksa' Masaru.

Touya mendekati Hitsugaya lalu berdiri dijendela sebelah Hitsugaya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Hitsugaya diluar jendela. Lalu ia pun tersenyum melihat Masaru yang sedang 'disiksa' Ichigo.

~H~

Sementara itu Michiru yang kebetulan datang menjenguk Touya, cemburu melihat Touya berada di dekat Hitsugaya.

Kecemburuan Michiru bertambah besar ketika ia melihat Touya tersenyum. Pada hal Touya tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu di hadapannya.

Michiru lalu menggenggam erat benda yang dikalungkan dilehernya dan berlari meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Touya.

~H~

Kembali ke tempat Touya dan Hitsugaya mereka masih memandang keluar jendela sampai tiba-tiba mereka merasakan beberapa hollow muncul di dekat mereka.

Lalu seekor hollow muncul tepat didepan jendela dan menghancurkan jendela tempat Hitsugaya dan Touya duduk. Lalu dengan sigap mereka melompat menjauhi jendela itu tepat sebelum sang hollow menghancurkan jendela itu.

Beberapa pecahan kaca yang berterbangan berhasil melukai kaki Touya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu sang hollow memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerang Touya.

Hitsugaya yang melihat hal itu bermaksud menyerang sang hollow. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau Hyourimaru tidak ada didekatnya. Berpikir cepat Hitsugaya lalu bershunpo menjauhkan Touya dari hollow itu. Lalu beberapa anggota divisi 2 muncul ditempat itu dan memurnikan hollow itu.

Tetapi kemudian muncul beberapa hollow lagi ayang lebih banyak dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hingga membuat para anggota divisi 2 kewalahan menghadapinya. Hitsugaya membantu menghancurkan hollow-hollow itu dengan hadou.

Karena perhatian Hitsugaya terpusat menghancurkan hollow-hollow itu, pengawasannya pada Touya berkurang. Seekor Hollow lalu mengarahkan ceronya pada Touya. Untungnya sebelum hollow itu menembakkan ceronya pada Touya, Hitsugaya menyadari hal itu dan melompat dihadapan Touya untuk menggunakan bakudo #81, Danku, untuk melindungi mereka. Tetapi sebelum pelindung itu terbentuk sempura, cero hollow itu sudah mengenai pelindung itu hingga membuat Hitugaya terpental dan terluka terkena dampak ledakan cero itu.

"Kazuya-kun...!!!" teriak Touya sambil mencoba berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang terhempas ke lemari dengan kakinya yang terluka.

"Uh...uhu..." rintih Hitsugaya sambil mencoba bangkit. Setelah itu Hitsugaya terbelalak melihat hollow berada di belakang Touya dan bersiap menyerang mereka.

Tetapi kemudian sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dihadapan mereka...

* * *

-Omake-

*opening song asterisk by Orange range*

Kon: hai mina!!! Jumpa lagi dengan maskot kebanggaan BLEACH Kon-sama *sound efek Hu~* dalam acara RadiKusa aka Radio Kusanagi. Author fic ini ga bisa nemuin nama laen yang kreatif jadi acara ini masih pake nama RadiKusa.

Baiklah karena author pemalas fic ini udah pegel ngetik-ngetik, mari kita langsung aja jawab review dari para reader. Tapi sebelumnya mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita... Hyourinmaru.

*Sound efek tepuk tangan*

Hyourinmaru: arigatou...arigatou *ala seleb nyalamin fansnya*

Kusanagi: WAIT!!! *teriak pake ToWa*

Kon: apa lagi sih nih makhluk?

Kusanagi: Hyourinmaru disambut, masa kusa yang author ga disambut? *pouting*

Kon: biar lu disambut juga ga bakal ada yang mau nyambut *menghela nafas*

Kusanagi: *ngebankai Kon pake senbonzakura* hah...ha...rasain luh... *devil smirk*

Kon: *kabur* GYAAA...!!!

Kusanagi: yapz...karena Kon kabur, sekarang kusa yang ambil alih acara ini... *pake head phone* ...testing...testing...

Sebelum kita jawab pertanyaan reader yang pertama, sebelumnya...*ngelirik ke Hyourimaru* kok ruangan ini dingin amat yak? (O.o)'a

Hyourimaru: gomen kalau begitu biar gw berubah jadi bentuk manusia aja deh...*berubah*

Kusanagi: *melototin Hyourimaru dengan mata berbinar-binar* ho ho ho...kakoi...

Hyourinmaru: *sweat drop* jadi ga bales review?

Kusanagi: tentu jadi...ho...ho...ho...*tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah*

Hyourinmaru: Wokeh...review pertama dari jyasumin-sama:

Ualah~ Ichi+Hitsu mesra sekalee~ *digampar Ichi+ dilempar Hitsu*

Hyourin...ma...ru? *cengo bareng ama Koorihana (zanpakuto saia) ngeliatin Hyou-chan*

Nanya ding. Is this gonna be a yaoi story?

Kusanagi: hu...uhum....sebenarnya sih ini bukan fic yaoi...tapi kayanya kalau dibuat yaoi juga seru deh...=3

Hyourimaru: *sweat drop* dasar author gaje...!!!

Kusanagi: kalau review chappy ini lebih dari 10 dan ada 5 review yang pengen fic ini jadi fic yaoi...kusanagi bakal bikin alter ending setelah ending ver asli kusanagi...=D

Coz bentar lagi fic ini selesai...

Kon: *tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana* kalau begitu acara RadiKusa juga tamat dong... *horror mode on*

Kusanagi: *mukul Kon pake raket tennis ala Echizen Ryoma*

Hyourimaru: review selanjutnya dari Hiroyuki Naomi:

Ow~!

Ini fic kan bagus banget, kenapa sepi perepiu? *sedih mode on*

Hue... ch 2 Zangetsu, skrg gantian Hyou yang gaje, astaganaga.

Er... kapan dibuka aibnya Hitsugaya?

Chapter ini kayaknya berbagai genre masuk! Humor, friendship, dll kena semua *sotoy*

Keren dah... pokoknya. Waktu pertarungannya Ichigo apalagi, wkwkwk... haduh gak banyak cingcong lanjot dah pokoknya.

Apdet!

*maaf baru repiu sekarang*

Kusanagi: hu...uhu...*nangis bombay* akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti kesedihan kusa...T.T

Kenapa fic kusa jarang ada yang review ya?

Kon: itu sih karma gara-gara kamu baca tapi ga pernah review fic author lain *tertawa sinis*

Kusanagi: *gampar Kon pake sendal butut* review kug tapi ga pernah login...

Kalau masalah kapan aib hitsu dibuka...kusa takut Hitsu nanti ngambek nih...he he he...

Guru sejarahya juga udah kapok dibankai sama Byaku...sekarang dia ga pernah ngebuka aib para taichou dan beralih ke fukutaichou

Kon: *nyerobot print out review dari Hyorinmaru* key...review selanjutnya dari nona Schiffer:

Huahahaha.. Zangetsu, hyourinmaru, ma Ryujin Jakka na konyol bgd.. Oiah,, Zangetsu beli kcmata dmna tuh?? Jd pngen shopping breng mrka b3 deh.. Pzt seruu.. Hahaha..(gaje na karyn kambuh)

kknyolan RadiKusa n para zanpaku na ttp dilestariin ia.. Miauwh..!! (update!!!)

karena Hyourimaru yang lebih tahu...silahkan dijawab langsung oleh Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru: Zangetsu beli kacamata itu mesen dari Fast Inner World. Bagi reader yang berminat silahkan hubungi 02156...*digaplok Kon pake sendal butut*

Kon: kok lo jadi promosi seh...*sewot mode on*

Kusanagi: nona schiffer mending jangan shoping bareng mereka deh...nanti ketularan gaje mereka loh...

Hyourimaru & Kon: lah? Kan biang gajenya kan kamu...*menatap kusanagi dengan tatapan dingin*

Kon: yapz review terakhir yang akan di jawab dari Uchiha-Cafa-Malfoy 54:

HAHAHAHAHA

Hyorinmaru sangat amat OOC tpi bgus loh ceritanya...

pnasaran gmana gitu kalau ank-ank di Akademi tahu kalau mereka itu taicho dan shinigami selevel taicho... gmana ya gag bsa ngomong mangap, lngsung mnta maaf pa gimana...?

apalagin Masaru dan touya itu gmana y mreka kan pngin msuk ke divisi 10 pdhal mereka plng suka ngejek-ngejek anggota divisi 10 Taichonya lagi hahahahahaha... Shiro-chan mau nerima gak tuh?*di jadiin patung es sama hitsugaya karena manggil seenaknya*

ya udah... tuh aja maaf klo saya banyak omong...

UPDATE dan GANNBAATE *klo bisa update kilat ya*dilempar ke samudra hindia karena kebnaykan maunya*

Kusanagi & Hyourimaru: *tertawa licik* yang pasti bakal seru kalau mereka sampai masuk divisi 10...

Hyourimaru: master sudah ngerencanain bakal ngebankai mereka dan buka kedai es krim rasa Masaru dan Touya... *masih tertawa licik*

Kon: *sweat drop* memangnya mau ada yang beli ya?

Yosh...itu tadi review terakhir yang bisa acara ini jawab karena author pemalas fic ini sudah tepar dan ga sanggup ngetik lagi, bintang tamu kita selanjutnya adalah sang chibi-taicou alias Hitsugaya Toushirou... *kon ditimpuk sendal butut sama Hitsu gara-gara bilang dia chibi*

Hitsugaya: *ngirim death glare ke Kon dari depan pintu ruang siaran*

Kon: *merinding* silahkan tulis pertanyaan kalian untuk Hitsugaya-sama yang dibahas di chappy selanjutnya...

Kusanagi: *dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa* thanks for: reina de los siete mares, Miisora Hikari –san dan Kireina_toushirou yang udah review, juga semua reader yang baca fic ini.

Hyourimaru: sampai jumpa di chappy selanjutnya...

*Kon, Kusanagi dan Hyourimaru melambaikan tangan ala miss univers*

*lagu penutup Life by Yui*

~To Be Continue~

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	5. Reason

Hai...mina...

Akhirnya author pemalas ini bisa update juga...

Gomen, chappy kemaren banyak banget miss typonya...di chappy ini akan coba kusa perbaiki...

Chappy kemaren kusa dapet banyak review....arigatou mina...XD *menari sambil berputar-putar dengan gajenya*

Dari review yang kusa dapet, sebagian besar reader pengen cerita ini jadi yaoi...

Jadi...kusa akan bikin alternativ story setelah original ending fic ini...

Satu chappy lagi menuju original ending...selamat membaca...=3

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Back To Academy**

"Kazuya-kun...!" teriak Touya sambil mencoba berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang terhempas ke lemari dengan kakinya yang terluka.

"Uh...uhu..." rintih Hitsugaya sambil mencoba bangkit. Setelah itu Hitsugaya terbelalak melihat hollow berada di belakang Touya dan bersiap menyerang mereka.

Tetapi kemudian sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dihadapan mereka...

Chapter: 5 ver 1

"Soi Fon..." bisik Hitsugaya pelan ketika melihat Soi Fon berdiri di hadapannya menahan serangan hollow itu. Lalu dengan satu serangan Soi Fon mengalahkan hollow itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Soi Fon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hitsugaya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Hitsugaya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini Soi Fon-Taichou?" tanya Hitugaya sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel pada hakamanya.

"Sejak awal tentunya. Memangnya kau kira siapa yang memberi tahu kepada Kuchiki-taichou tentang guru sejarah itu kalau bukan aku?" kata Soi Fon sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Dasar..." kata Hitsugaya sweat drop.

"Hitsugaya...taichou?" kata Touya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak kecil berambut putih yang biasa ia ganggu itu adalah seorang taichou.

"Hah...sudah kuduga anak ini akan sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa dirimu," kata Soi Fon sambil mesem-mesem melihat wajah horror Touya. Dia sudah mengawasi akademy sejak Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pertama kali masuk. Tentu Soi Fon sudah tahu hubungan antara Hitsugaya dan Touya.

"Huf..." Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Sudah lah Touya...kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu," kata Hitsugaya ketika melihat wajah Touya yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tapi...aku...." kata Touya terbata-bata.

"Oi...Toushiro apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu bersama Masaru. Lalu sebuah kamus besar melayang kearah Ichigo. Dengan sigap Ichigo menghindar, akhirnya kamus itu mengenai Masaru yang berada di belakang Ichigo. Yang dengan sukses kamus itu membuat Masaru pingsan seketika.

"Untukmu Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengirim death glare pada Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Kurosaki? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Masaru yang langsung sadar ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Kelihatannya dia masih belum mengerti kalau Hitsugaya adalah taichou.

"Acara tanya jawabnya nanti saja," kata Soi Fon sambil melihat hollow yang baru mulai bermunculan, "sekarang kita harus membasmi hollow-hollow a itu sebelum mereka membahayakan para siswa."

Lalu mereka semua menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Hei Touya, apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Touya. Hitsugaya ingat tadi kaki Touya terluka.

"A...aku baik-baik saja..." kata Touya terbata-bata. Kelihatanya dia merasa tidak enak kepada Hitsugaya setelah mengetahui indenditas Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang," kata Hitsugaya kepada Soi Fon dan Ichigo.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." kata Soi Fon sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu dua orang anggota divisi 2 muncul membawa Zangetsu dan Hyourinmaru bersama mereka, "kalian tidak akan bisa membasmi hollow-hollow itu dengan baik tanpa zanpakuto kalian kan?" kata Soi Fon kepada Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

Lalu mereka pun mengambil zanpakuto mereka masing-masing.

~H~

Dalam inner worldnya, Hitsugaya melihat Hyourinmaru dalam wujud manusia berlari dengan slow motion ke arah Hitsugaya dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga sesajen bermekaran.

'Master...' teriak Hyourinmaru sambil lompat tupai kearah Hitsugaya.

Hitugaya lalu terlempar hingga jungkir balik ditubruk buldozer...eh...Hyourimaru dalam inner worldnya.

"Ugh..." rintih Hitsugaya. Lalu kemudian ia merasakan oksigen hilang dari paru-parunya ketika Hyourinmaru memeluknya, "O...oksigen..." kata Hitsugaya kaya ikan koi digurun sahara. Inilah yang namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah jatuh ditimpah Hyourinmaru pula.

'Maaf master...aku terlalu senang bertemu dengan anda lagi sampai lupa diri...' kata Hyourimaru sambil melepaskan Hitsugaya yang sudah hampir mati lemas kekurangan suplai oksigen.

Lain cerita dengan Ichigo...

Didalam inner worldnya Zangetsu sibuk curhat kepada Ichigo tentang kemalangannya selama ditinggal oleh Ichigo.

Zangetsu curhat sambil menangis hingga menghabiskan tisu satu lusin untuk mengelap inggusnya. Ketika Zangetsu mulai curhat, Hichigo nyanyiin lagu Ratapan Anak Tiri yang jadi back sound curhatan Zangetsu. Zangetsu curhat mulai dari kemalangannya kebakaran rambut gara-gara Ryujin Jakka sampai kemalangan kaca mata hitamnya yang dia pesen di Fast Inner World dipalakin sama zanpakuto-zanpakuto lain.

Sementara itu sang strawberry yang jadi tempat curhatan Zangetsu malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Ichigo tertidur ketika mendengar curhatan Zangetsu yang menurutnya mirip dongeng sebelum bobo.

~H~

"Woi...kalian berdua..." teriak Soi Fon pake ToWa lalu menjitak kepala Hitsugaya dan Ichigo agar mereka sadar dari inner world mereka.

"Hu'uh?" tanya mereka berdua sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang mendadak sakit.

"Huf...akhirnya sadar juga..." kata Soi Fon sambil menghela keringat di dahinya. Memangnya sesulit apa sih menyadarkan mereka berdua dari dalam inner world sampai keringetan begitu?

"Baiklah...saatnya kerja..." kata Soi Fon sambil menarik zanpakuto yang sudah sempat disarunginya lagi.

"Hai..." jawab Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Owh...iya..." tiba-tiba Soi Fon membalikan badannya dan menatap Touya. Lalu Touya pun mundur kebelakang karena merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh seorang taichou, "kau ikutlah dengan kami!" kata Soi Fon kepada Touya.

"Ke...kenapa?" tanya Touya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Karena munculnya hollow-hollow ini berhubungan denganmu!" jawab Soi Fon.

"Berhubungan denganku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Touya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Soi Fon katakan.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti sekarang kita harus mencari anak perempuan yang bernama Michiru itu dulu," kata Soi Fon sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena Touya memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Michiru?" tanya Touya dengan wajah serius.

"Anak itulah yang menyebabkan munculnya hollow-hollow ini," jelas Soi Fon. Lalu semua mata yang ada di tempat itupun terbelalak, mereka tidak mengira seorang anak perempuan seperti Michiru bisa yang menyebabkan munculnya hollow-hollow di akademi.

~H~

"AaaaAAaa..." teriak Mitsuru dan beberapa siswa lainnya ketika melihat seekor hollow yang sangat besar menyerang mereka.

Lalu Hitsugaya melompat kearah hollow itu dan membasminya dengan satu serangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mitsuru?" tanya Hitsugaya cemas.

"Kazuya-kun...?" kata Mitsuru terkejut melihat Hitsugaya membasami hollow yang sangat besar dalam satu serangan, "ya...aku baik-baik saja," jawab Mitsuru.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

Mitsuru melihat zanpakuto yang Hitsugaya bawa, "Kazuya-kun itu Zanpakuto kan?" tanyanya sambil menujuk Hyourimaru, "kenapa kau sudah memiliki zanpakuto?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang, kau pergilah bersama siswa yang lain ketempat yang aman!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk barisan siswa yang sedang dipandu keluar dari dalam akademi oleh para shinigami.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mitsuru khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Hitsugaya sambil membalikan badannya bersiap untuk bershunpo. Tetapi kemudian Mitsuru memanggilnya.

"Kazuya-kun...!" panggil Mitsuru. Lalu Hitsugaya membalikan badanya lagi pada Mitsuru, "Tadi aku melihat adik perempuan Touya berlari kearah menara jam itu," kata Mitsuru sambil menujuk menara jam yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang ini.

"Adik perempuan Touya?" tanya Hitsugaya binggung. Dia baru tahu kalau Touya memiliki adik perempuan.

"Iya...namanya Michiru. aku takut dia masih berada dalam menara jam itu dan terjebak disana karena hollow," Jelas Mitsuru.

"Baiklah...terima kasih Mitsuru..." kata Hitsugaya lalu ia pun segera bershunpo meninggalkan Mitsuru yang terbelalak melihat Hitsugaya bisa menggunakan shunpo.

~H~

Sementara itu Masaru dan Ichigo sedang berusaha mencari Michiru sambil menghancurkan hollow-hollow yang terus bermunculan di hadapannya.

"Uh...hollow-hollow ini tak ada habisnya..." keluh Masaru.

"Berisik!" kata Ichigo kesal, "yang dari tadi membasmi hollow-hollow itu kan aku. Kenapa malah kau yang mengluh?"

"Tapi kan aku juga ikut membantumu," kata Masaru dengan bangga.

"Membantu apa? Dari tadi kan kau tidak ngapa-ngapain?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Aku kan sudah membantumu mengeluh, jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluh hollow-hollow itu tidak habis-habis," kata Masaru dengan wajar tanpa dosa.

Gubrag...

Hampir saja Ichigo berubah jadi duren panggang ketika seekor hollow menembakan cero kearahnya. Untung saja ia sempat menghindar. Dengan kesal lalu Ichigo menjitak kepala Masaru, "itu sih sama sekali tidak membantu! Dasar aho bin baka!"

"Kurosaki..." panggil Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba muncul ditempat itu.

"Ah...ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

CrRrAaang... suara dua zanpakuto beradu.

Hitsugaya berniat membacok sang kepala jeruk dengan Zanpakutonya. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo berhasil menepisnya dengan Zangetsu, "Hie~ hampir saja..." kata Ichigo dengan suara gemetaran membayangkan sedetik saja ia terlambat menepis zanpakuto Hitsugaya, maka kepalanya akan terbelah dua.

"Sudah kukatakan jutaan kali pangil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Maafkan aku..." teriak Ichigo ketakutan.

"Kurosaki? Hitsugaya? Itu nama siapa sih?" tanya Masaru masih belum bisa mencerna informasi yang didapatnya.

"Itu nama kami, baka!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bagaikan paduan suara.

"Hu'uh?" tanya Masaru bingun.

"Nama asliku Kurosaki Ichigo. Akiyama Kaien hanya nama yang aku gunakan untuk menyamar dalam akademi," jelas Ichigo.

"Owh...begitu..." kata Masaru mulai mengerti. Dalam hati Ichigo sudah gemes pengen ngegetok kepala Masaru yang telmi itu, "Lalu nama aslimu siapa Kazuya-kun?" tanya Masaru pada Hitsugaya.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum licik membayangkan wajah horror Masaru ketika mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Owh...begitu..." kata Masaru dengan wajah datar. Ichigo dan hitsugaya tercengong-cengong melihat reaksi Masaru yang datar setelah mengetahui nama asli Hitsugaya.

"Namamu mirip seperti nama taichou divisi 10 ya!" kata Masaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Itu memang aku/dia, Bodoh!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berbarengan. Mereka sudah gondok dengan ke telmian Masaru. "telmi juga ada batasnya dong!"

Ketika Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sudah mengira kalau mereka sudah akan melihat wajah horror Masaru, ternyata yang mereka dapatkan malah kebalikannya, dengan berkaca-kaca Masaru menatap Hitsugaya lalu melompat dan memeluknya. (reader: Kya~ Yaoi!)

"Hitsugaya-taichou, aku sudah lama kagum dengan anda loh!" kata Masaru dengan mata berbinar-binar, "makanya aku dan Touya berencana masuk divisi anda!"

Lalu Hitsugaya menjauhkan Masaru yang menempel padanya bagaikan lintah dengan kakinya, "Oksigen...!" kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah pucat.

"Sedang apa kalian..." tiba-tiba kepala Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Masaru tumbuh kepala yang lain. (maksud author benjol)

Lalu mereka melihat Soi Fon mengarahkan bankainya kepada merka sambil pasang tampang sangar dan aura pembunuh disekitarnya, "Disuruh cari Michiru malah pada arisan disini!" kata Soi Fon dengan nada Do tinggi.

Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Masaru yang ketakutan berkumpul pada satu tempat dan berpelukkan. (reader: Kya~ yaoi egen!) "Hie~ Gomenasai..." teriak mereka dengan suara gemetaran.

"Sudahlah..." kata Soi Fon sambil menghela nafas, dia tidak mau gara marah-marah make-upnya luntur, "sebagai hukuman kalian harus yang harus membasmi hollow-hollow itu," kata Soi Fon sambil menunjuk lusinan hollow di belakangnya yang semenjak tadi berkumpul menonton pertunjukan trio aneh yang nyaingin acara Opera van gaje di Trans10.

"Hai...!" kata mereka seperti tentara yang baru aja naik ojeg. Lalu secepat kentut Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mengeluarkan bankai mereka. Sedangkan Masaru yang ga punya zanpakuto apa lagi bankai hanya berputar-putar gaje karena bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Melihat hal itu, Touya yang dari tadi lupa author sebut-sebut sweat drop di pojok ruangan sambil nyanyi lagu Kekasih Yang Tak Dianggap.

~H~

"Jadi bagai mana apa kalian sudah berhasil menemukan jejak Michiru?" tanya Soi Fon ketika Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah selesai membasmi hollow-hollow tadi. Hal itu sangat mudah bagi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo karena hollow-hollow tadi masih pada tertawa sampai berguling-guling dan tidak menyadari kalau Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menyerang mereka.

"Aku mendapatkan petunjuk dari Mitsuru," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyarungkan Hyourinmaru di punggungnya.

Lalu semua mata tetuju pada Hitsugaya, "Mitsuru bilang tadi dia melihat Michiru berlari kearah menara jam itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk menara jam yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Michiru bisa memanggil hollow-hollow itu ke akademi," kata Touya sambil mengepalkan tangannya disamping badanya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Pada hal kau kakaknya tetapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan keluargamu sendiri," Kata Soi Fon sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Touya sambil menatap Soi Fon.

"Kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kan?" tanya Soi Fon sambil menatap mata Touya. Lalu Touya menelan ludahnya da menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang keluargamu sejak Michiru datang memarahi Hitsugaya-taichou ketika kau kalah bertanding zanjutsu," kata Soi Fon, dalam kepala Touya terbesit kembali saat Michiru marah kepada Hitsugaya.

"Dari data yang ku dapat, keluargamu memiliki sebuah artifak kuno yang dapat di gunakan untuk memanggil hollow," jelas Soi Fon, "lalu dari informasi yang Hitsugaya-taichou beriakan, kejadian munculnya hollow-hollow itu hanya saat kelas kalian sedang menggunakan lapangan. Oleh karena itu aku menyelidikinya lebih lanjut dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Michiru selalu melihatmu berlatih di lapangan. Jadi intinya Michiru menggunakan artifak keluarga untuk memanggil hollow-hollow itu ke akademi."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukan lah itu malah membahayakan Touya?" tanya Masaru.

"Itu karena Michiru menginginkan Touya pulang ke rumah, dia berencana menakut-nakuti Touya dengan hollow-hollow itu," jawab Hitsugaya menggantikan Touya yang syok mendapati kenyataan kalau adiknya yang menyebabkan kejadian beruntun itu, "Michiru tahu kalau ada shinigami yang mengawasi setiap latihan. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi Touya adalah bangsawan, para shinigami itu pasti akan lebih melindungi Touya, makanya dia merasa hal itu akan aman untuk Touya."

Ichigo dan Masaru terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hitugaya dan Soi Fon sangat masuk akal.

"Lalu kenapa hari ini hollow-hollow muncul tak terkendali seperti ini?" tanya Masaru lagi.

"Itu karena..." Soi Fon melirik Hitsugaya, "Dia cemburu melihat Touya dan Hitsugaya-taichou sangat dekat." (Author: kya~ yaoi! *ditimpuk sendal butut* Hitsugaya: Urusai!)

Mata Hitsugaya, Masaru dan Ichigo terbelalak mendengar alasan Soi Fon, "He'eh?" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Tapi aku selalu dekat dengan Touya dan Michiru tidak cemburu padaku," kata Masaru.

"Itu karena Hitsugaya-taichou terlihat seperti anak-anak," jelas Soi Fon. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat Hitsugaya mengirim death glare padanya, "Michiru cemburu karena Hitsugaya-taichou merasa kakaknya terlah di ambil oleh orang lain."

"Baiklah...lebih baik kita cari Michiru sekarang sebelum muncul hollow lain yang lebih berbahaya lagi," kata Hitsugaya. Lalu yang lain mengangguk dan berlari menuju menara jam.

~H~

Sementara itu dalam menara jam, Michiru jatuh berlutut, 'Kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati, 'kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan artifak ini? kalau begini terus akan membahayakan Touya-sama dan siswa di akademi,'

Lalu cahaya merah yang sangat terang di ikuti aura sangat besar keluar dari dalam artifak itu. Lalu setelah itu artifak itu berhenti memanggil hollow.

"Ah...Syukurlah akhirnya berhenti juga," kata Michiru.

Tap...tap... Michiru mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

Lalu Michiru membalikan badannya dan terbelalak melihat orang itu.

"Kya!" suara jeritan bergema hingga terdengar diseluruh akademi.

* * *

-Omake-

*Opening song Rolling Star by Yui*

Kon: Yo...mina jumpa lagi dengan maskot kebanggaan BLEACH sekaligus pembawa acara RadiKusa yang ganteng dan keren ini, Kon-sama.

*Sound efek Huu~*

Kenapa sih? Pada iri ya sama kegantengan gw? *Kon berpose sok eksotis*

*Ditimpukin sendal butut rame-rame*

Ya...seperti yang diumumkan pada chappy sebelumnya. Bintang tamu kita di RadiKusa kali ini adalah pemeran utama dalam fanfic ini, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Tapi sebelum kita sambut...by the way...kok udaranya dingin amat ya? *Kon menggigil dan Ingusnya membeku*

Kusanagi: Kon... *Nunjuk-nunjuk ke pojok ruangan*

Hitsugaya: *Duduk dipojok ruangan sambil melototin kusanagi dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu membunuh*

Kon: *Pake baju suku eskimo* pantes aja...rupanya bintang tamu kita sudah datang.

Kalau begitu mari kita sambut Hitsugaya Toushiro! *teriak ala spektator sepak bola*

*Sound efek tepuk tangan, siul-siul, teriakan kya~ , miau..., guk-guk..., m'be...*

Hitsugaya: *Duduk disebelah Kon*

Kusanagi: *Nyumpet dikolong meja*

Hitsugaya: *Menatap Kusanagi dengan tampang sangar*

Kon: Uh'hum...bisa ga acara bunuh-bunuhannya nanti aja? Masih banyak reader yang di bawah umur loh! *sweat drop*

Hitsugaya: Ya apa boleh buat... *suhu ruangan kambali normal* selesai acara ini ku cincang kau...*menatap kusanagi dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin*

Kusanagi: *merinding* Hie~ kalau kusa dibunuh nanti fic kusa ga selesai loh...

Kon: Ha ha ha *tertawa ala Hiruma*

Baiklah...pertanyaan pertama dari Bed wetter-yuri:

Besok bntg tamunx shiro-chan?kya!-lgsung cepet2 review-

oke pertanyaan pertama...

kok gak suka dipanggl shiro-chan?

m0m0 keadaannx gemana?

ama masaru rencana mw diapain?

tentang touya ama masaru apa?

Thanks

Bintang tamu silahkan di jawab!

Hitsugaya: Hu'uh...baiklah...Pertama, aku ga suka dipanggil shiro-chan karena itu nama yang kekanak-kanakan.

Kusanagi: Padahal kan nama itu imut, cocok sama Shiro-chan

Hitsugaya: *ngebacok kusanagi pake Hyourinmaru*

Kusanagi: *menepis dengan wajan* He he he...ga kena...

Kon: Uh'hum...*berdehem*

Hitsugaya:*kembali duduk sambil masih mengirim death glare ke Kusanagi*

Kedua, sekarang keadaan Momo sudah mulai membaik walaupun masih belum sadar.

Ketiga, Touya sama Masaru setelah fic ini selesai rencananya mau aku bekuin jadi es krim rasa Touya dan Masaru.

Kusanagi: Eits...ga bisa! Setelah fic ini selesai masih ada versi keduanya yang yaoi, reader udah pada setuju loh...

Hitsugaya: Whatz? Yaoi? Itu nama makanan ya?

Kusanagi: Iya itu nama kerupuk yang dibuat dari campuran semangka, pete dan jengkol!

Hitsugaya: *drol*

Kon: *Sweat drop* uh...answer please...

Hitsugaya: *back to himself* keempat, menurutku Touya dan Masaru itu...sedikit menyebalkan, sedikit gaje, sedikit kurang ajar, sedikit bodoh, uh'uhum...ya yah pokoknya sedikit yang lainnya lah...

Kusanagi: Sedikit tambah sedikit jadi banyak dong...

Hitsugaya: Tumben pinter...

Kusanagi: *pouting*

Kon: Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari kireina_toshirou

anuh . . hitsu kok tenaganya bnyk bngts ya?

pdhl bdn nya kecil tuh tenaga di simpan di mana sih?

Kusanagi: Itu karena Shiro-chan pake batu batre akalin. Makanya tenaganya tahan lama. Terus *ditimpuk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Wajar kalau aku tenaganya banyak, aku kan seorang taichou.

Hitugaya: *Melihat kekiri dan kekanan* Ini rahasia kita ya...sebenarnya sumber tenagaku aku simpat di rambut jabrikku. Tanda kalau udah mau abis itu rambutnya jadi turun. terus kalau mau dicast...

*Author ditimpuk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Mentang-mentang author nulis sembarangan...*ngirim death glare ke kusanagi*

Kon: selanjutnya dari Kurai: Berarti si Touya ga kalah serem dari Hitsu waktu ngajarin Masaru yah?

Byakuya tau darimana tuh aibnya dibuka? Jangan2 Hitsu juga inspeksi guru2 nih.

Hitsugaya: *blushing* segalak itu kah diriku?

Kusanagi: Yapz...walau galak kusanagi tetep sayang Shiro-chan kug... *ditimpuk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: soal Touya ngajarin Masaru sih aku kurang tahu. Tapi mungkin saja, soalnya Masaru juga tidur pas ujian.

Yang kasih tau Kuchiki-taichou itu Soi Fon-taichou. Ya...aku juga sekalian inspeksi para guru takut ada yang ngebuka aib para taichou.

Kusanagi: Ah...paling Shiro-chan takut ketauan kalau masih suka ngompol sampai sekarang kan?

Hitsugaya: *bersiap mencincang Kusanagi*

Kusanagi: *kabur* Kya~ KDRT...

Kon: Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari ChaLupHitsu: hubungan Shiro-chan sama Momo apa sih?

Hitsugaya: Hubunganku sama Momo itu...mungkin sepert kakak dan adik...soalnya kita tinggal bersama sih waktu di Rokungai.

Kon: Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari...*terbelalak* kusanagi?

Kusanagi: Shiro-chan sebenarnya suka sama siapa sih?

Hitsugaya: Aku suka Kusanagi *merona* *digeplak Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Lagi-lagi nulis sembarangan...* ngirim death glare ke kusanagi* aku ga suka sama siapa-siapa. Biarlah itu jadi rahasianya Tite Kubo.

Kusanagi: *sob* Shiro-chan jahat pada hal kan shiro-chan pernah bilang suka sama kusa di bawah pohon toge... *back sound Kekasih Yang Tak Dianggap*

Hitsugaya: Maaf neng...abang lupa... *memegang tangan Kusanagi*

Hitsugaya: Akh...*ngegeplak kusanagi pake kipas Temari*...lw minta gw bankai ya...*ngeluarin bankai*

Kusanagi: *berlari menyelamatkan diri*

Hitsugaya: *ngejar-ngejar Kusanagi*

Kon: Uh...kapan acara ini selesai kalau mereka kaya begitu terus... *Sweat drop*

Mari kita biarkan dua orang aneh itu di dunia mereka... berikutnya ada saran dari nona Schiffer buat Hitsugaya. Karyn SchiffeR: bntang tamu slanjutna hitsu ea? Mo cmnt akh.. Abank Hitsu, mnum susu Hi -Lo dund, biar rada tggian dqiit.. Hoho

Hitsugaya: *menatap angker Kon*

Kon: Bukan aku yang bilang, nona Schiffer yang bilang...*merinding*

Kusanagi: Abank Hitsu...abank hitsu...kalau mau nebankai nona Schiffer kusa tau rumahnya nona schiffer loh...*menyeringai*

Kon: Review yang masuk sisanya adalah polling sama perbaikan dari reader. Author ini selain pemalas memang hobby banget misstypo.

Kusanagi: Maafkan kusa...T.T Kusa baru nyadar setelah di update.

Makasih buat Hiroyuki Naomi and deccanniez hexarhyne atas perbaikannya. Selanjutnya akan kusa coba perbaiki

Thanx for:

Jyasumin-sama!, The Lord of Lucifer, Astrella Kurosaki, Uchiha-Cafa-Malfoy 54, d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu, 8741-Hana Yoichi, Karyn SchiffeR, Kurai, Leave, Bed wetter-yuri, kireina_toshirou.

Yang udah review, polling dan kasih pertanyaanya.

Kusanagi seneng banget bisa dapet banyak review...arigato gozaimasu...

Selanjutnya tetep review ya...

Kon: baikalah kalau begitu kita tutup acara ini dengan meneriakkan...

Hitsugaya: Bankai! Daiguren Hyourimaru! *mengeluarkan bankai*

Kusanagi: *kabur*

Kon: *sweat drop* bintang tamu selanjutnya Ichigo.

*Ending song Life by Yui*

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	6. Our story not end here

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

* * *

**Back To Academy**

Chapter: 6 ver 1

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Touya dan Masaru sedeang berlari menuju menara jam keyika mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh akademi.

Dengan cepat Touya bisa mengenali kalau teriakan itu adalah milik Michiru, "Suara ini... itu suara Michiru," kata Touya panik.

Mendengar teriakan Michiru mereka lalu mempercepat gerak mereka. Begitu mereka mendekati menara jam itu, mereka merasakan sebuah reiatsu jahat yang sangat besar. Baru kali ini Touya dan Masaru merasakan reiatsu sebesar itu. Tapi, Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Soi Fon bisa dengan mudah mengenali kalau reiatsu itu adalah milik seorang arrancar.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon berhenti. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Touya, Masaru... lebih baik kalian di sini saja," kata Ichigo kepada Touya dan Masaru.

"Keadaan menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang kita duga, kalau kau tetap mengikuti kami kalian hanya akan menghambat kami," jawab Soi Fon dingin.

Masaru menelan ludahnya dan Touya mengepalkan tangannya disamping, "Aku ikut dengan kalian. Michiru adalah adikku. Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirinnya," kata Touya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara siapa yang bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini. sekarang ini jika di biarkan mungkin seluruh Soul Society akan berada dalam masalah serius," kata Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ichigo lalu memegang pundak Touya dan berkata, "Touya percayakanlah hal ini kepada kami. Kami pasti akan menolong Michiru."

Setelah itu Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Soi Fon bershunpo dan berpencar menuju menara jam itu.

~H~

Michiru terbelalak melihat orang atau lebih tepat makhluk yang mirip hollow di hadapannya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian dan hakama berwarna putih dan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng yang mirip topeng milik hollow.

"Si...siapa kau?" Tanya Michiru sambil mundur menjauhi orang itu. Michiru bisa merasakan ada hawa jahat memancar dari orang itu yang membuat udara di sekitarnya terasa berat.

"Rupanya kau yang memangil diriku ketempat ini," kata arrancar itu sambil berjalan mendekati Michiru.

Dengan ketakutan Michiru menjauhi orang itu sampai terpojok di dinding, "jangan mendekat!" kata Michiru gemetaran.

"Kalau kau bisa memanggilku, berarti kau bisa memanggil arrancar lain ketempat ini. Begitu para espada datang, Soul Society akan tamat." Kata arrancar itu sambil menarik Michiru dari tangannya. Michiru gemetaran dan hampir menangis. Dia tidak menyangka kecemburuannya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Bocah, panggillah espada dan arrancar lebih banyak!" kata arrancar itu sambil mencengkram lengan Michiru dengan keras.

Michiru menjerit kesakitan dan mulai menangis, "Michiru tidak mau," kata Michiru sambil menangis. Michiru tahu Soul Society akan ada dalam masalah besar kalau ia melakukan apa yang di perintahkan arrancar itu kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?" tanya arrancar itu. Sekarang tangan arrancar itu berpindah ke leher Michiru.

"Michiru tidak mau. Touya nii-sama bisa ada dalam bahaya kalau Michiru melakukan hal itu," jawab Michiru dengan suara pelan dan bergetar. Lalu artifak yang Michiru pegang jatuh ke lantai dan mengeluakan sinar. Tak lama garganta terbuka dan muncul lah hollow lain.

"Owh...rupanya benda ini yang memanggil kami ketempat ini," kata arrancar itu sambil menghempaskan Michiru ke lantai dan memanggil artifak itu, "Hei, bocah bagaimana..." belum selesai arrancar itu bertanya pada Michiru. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam datang dan menyerang sang arrancar. Dengan sigap arrancar itu menarik zanpakutonya dan menepis serangan bayangan hitam itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya arrancar itu kepada orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Niibantai taichou, Soi Fon," jawab Soi lama Hitsugaya dan Ichigo muncul di tempat itu.

Ichigo lalu mendekati Michiru dan berlutut di dekatnya, "Hei... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo kepada Michiru.

"Aaa... kamu kan si kepala jeruk teman sekelas Touya nii-sama," kata Michiru ketika melihat Ichigo.

Dalam hati Ichigo menyesal sudah khawatir kepada Michiru lalu menjitak kepala Michiru. Kemudian Michiru yang sudah sempat berhenti menangis, menangis kembali karena dijitak Ichigo.

"Dasar baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat, dia menangis lagi," kata Hitsugaya sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

Lalu Michiru berhenti menangis dan melirik ke arah Hitsugaya, "Pendek...!" kata Michiru dengan nada mengejek kepada Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba suhu disekitar mereka turun drastis hingga turun salju. Lalu dengan nada dingin dan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh, Hitsugaya berkata, "Siapa yang kau panggil pendek hah?" Hitsugaya sudah mengangkat zanpakutonya keudara dan siap membacok Michiru.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu dengan panik menahan Hitsugaya agar tidak membacok Michiru jadi 2, "Oi...Toushiro...sabar!" kata Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya menambah emosi Hitsugaya.

"Sudah ribuan kali ku katakan, panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, strawberry baka!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mencoba membacok Ichigo.

"Hentikan!" teriak Soi Fon dengan nada marah lalu menjitak kepala Hitsugaya dan Ichigo, "bisa-bisanya kalian bercanda di saat seperti ini," omel Soi Fon.

"Maafkan kami," kata Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berbarengan sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Betul...betul..." tiba-tiba Michiru mengiyakan perkataan Soi Fon dari belakang.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo lalu mengirim death glare kepada Michiru. Dalam hati mereka berkata, "Anak ini menyebalkan! Kalau aku jadi Touya, sudah lama ku buang anak ini."

Lalu sang arrancar yang di cuekinpun merasa kesal lalu berteriak kepada mereka, "Hoi...jangan cuekin gw!" kata arrancar itu kesal, "apaan sih? Ikutan dong!"

"Arrancar ga boleh ikut-ikutan," kata Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Ichigo serta Michiru berbarengan.

Merasa terbakar amarahnya, arrancar itu lalu menyerang Ichigo. Yang dengan sigap Ichigo menahan serangan sang arrancar.

Ternyata tujuan sebenarnya arrancar itu bukanlah Ichigo, tetapi Michiru yang berada tidak jauh dari Ichigo. Lalu arrancar itu menangkap Michiru dan melompat keluar menara jam melalui tembok yang hancur.

Sang arrancar mendarat di atap sebuah bangunan tingkat tiga. Tak lama, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon dan Ichigo mendarat di tempat itu mengepung sang arrancar, "Jangan mendekat!" kata arrancar itu sambil mengarahkan zanpakutonya ke leher Mizuki.

"Kau pikir kami peduli dengan anak itu?" kata Soi Fon dengan nada dingin, "satu nyawa tidak sebanding dengan seluruh nyawa di Soul Society yang akan terancam bahaya jika kau tidak di musnahkan." Lalu ia mulai mendekati arrancar itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Soi Fon yang dingin, mata Michiru terbelalak. Ia akan menjadi korban demi menyelamatkan seluruh nyawa di Soul Society. Tetapi ia tidak mau mati sekarang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Touya. Pundak Michiru bergetar, lalu reiatsunya mulai meluap yang membuat artifak yang di pegang sang arrancar berreaksi.

"TOUYA NII-SAMA!" teriak Michiru. Bersama dengan itu reiatsu yang meluap bertambah besar dan membuat artifak itu bersinar dengan amat sangat terang yang sesaat membuat pengelihatan semua yang berada di tempat itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Setelah cahaya aneh tadi menghilang, muncul lah beberapa garganta di dekat tempat itu. Lalu udara di sekitar tempat itu menjadi sangat berat karena reiatsu yang berasal dari dalam garganta itu. Detik kemudian 5 orang arrancar lain muncul di tempat itu.

Mata Hitsugaya, Soi Fon dan Ichigo terbelalak, "Gawat...!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Khu...hu...hu... bagus panggil lah lebih banyak lagi arrancar," kata arrancar yang memegang Michiru sambil mencengkram lehernya.

"Touya nii-sama..." panggil Michiru. Air matapun mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sekarang ini Michiru sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"MICHIRU!" teriak seseorang. Lalu Touya muncul di tempat itu dan menyerang arrancar yang memegang Michiru dengan pedang kayu. Karena kaget, arrancar itu melepaskan Michiru hingga terjatuh dari atap. Lalu Touya melompat dan memeluk Michiru.

"Touya...!" teriak Ichigo ketika melihat Touya dan Michiru jatuh dari atap.

Touya memejamkan matanya dan bersiap terjatuh ke tanah. Dia berniat menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Michiru agar tidak terhempas langsung ke tanah. Tapi tiba-tiba Touya merasa seseorang menahannya. Lalu Touya membuka matanya dan melihat Hitsugaya menahan tubuhnya di udara.

Hitsugaya menggunakan bankainya untuk menolong Touya dan Michiru tepat saat mereka terjatuh. Ia berhasil menahan Touya dan Michiru hanya sekitar 3 meter dari tanah. Hitsugaya lalu menurunkan Touya ke tanah. Dipelukkan Michiru pingsan karena terlalu terkejut.

Touya menatap Hitsugaya dengan mata takjub. Walau sudah bekali-kali ia mendengar tentang bankau, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat bentuk bankai zanpakuto secara langsung.

"Touya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir.

Lalu Touya menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih terpaku kagum pada kedua sayap es di punggung Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini," kata Toushiro sambil membalikan badannya. Lalu ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan meluncur ke arah arrancar-arrancar tadi.

Dengan mata lebar Touya melihat Ichigo yang sudah menggunakan bankainya bertarung melawan 2 orang arrancar. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon. Kemudia ia menyadari sesuatu yang kurang, 'Masaru...' kata Touya dalam hati ketika menyadari apa yang kurang.

Hitsugaya bertarung melawan arrancar yang memegang artifak milik Michiru. Ia berniat merebut kembali artifak itu sebelum sang arrancar menemukan cara lain untuk menarik arrancar lebih banyak di tempat itu.

Hitsugaya berhasil mengalahkan salah satu arrancar yang menjadi lawannya dengan susah payah. Sekarang tinggal satu arrancar lagi yang memegang artifak Michiru yang tesisa. Hitsugaya lalu mengacungkan Hyourinmaru ke arah arrancar itu. Lalu dari ujung Hyourimaru muncul seekor naga es yang membekukan tangan arrancar.

Tanpa sengaja sang arrancar menjatuhkan artifak milik Michiru. Tetapi Hitsugaya telat bertindak. Sang arrancar sudah terlebih dahulu melesat untuk mengambil artifak itu.

Tapi belum sang arrancar mengambil artifak itu, seseorang muncul mengambil artifak itu. Dia adalah Masaru.

"Kazuya-kun..." teriak Masaru sambil melempar artifak itu pada Hitsugaya.

"Dasar bodoh... namaku Hitsugaya-taichou, Masaru!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil melesat ke arah arancar yang berada di bawahnya dan memberikan serangan akhir kepada arrancar itu.

Lalu arranacar itu pun membeku dan hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

Hitsugaya mendarat di tanah tak jauh dari tempat Masaru. Setelah memastikan Ichigo dan Soi Fon berhasil mengalahkan arrancar yang mereka hadapi. Sepasang sayap es di punggungnya perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan es dan menghilang di udara. Ichigo dan Soi Fon pun kemudian mendarat di dekat Hitsugaya.

Lalu kemudian Hitsugaya melihat kearah Touya yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menggendong Michiru dan kemudian ke arah Masaru yang duduk di tanah di dekatnya. Sambil menyengir kepada mereka Hitsugaya berkata, "kerja bagus, kalian berdua!"

~H~

3 tahun kemudian...

Markas divisi 10... upacara penyambutan anggota baru...

"Taicho..." panggil Matsumoto kepada taichounya yang sedang khusu mengerjakan paperworknya.

"Ada apa Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa melihat fukutaichounya.

"Anggota baru kita sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk upacara penyambutan anggota baru." Jawab Matsumoto.

Lalu Hitsugaya meletakkan kuas yang di pegangnya dan merenggangkan tangan dan pinggangnya yang pegal karena berada dalam posisi yang sama berjam-jam, "Baiklah...ayo kita pergi," kata Hitsugaya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

~H~

Hitsugaya berdiri di depan puluhan anggota baru yang akan menjadi anggota divisinya dan memberi sambutan kepada mereka. Kemudian ia berjalan memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dan menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Lalu Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapan seorang pemuda bemata hijau dan rambut hitam yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, "Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum tipis kepada pemuada itu.

Dengan suara lantang pemuda itu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Siap! Namaku Touya dari distrik 1 Rokongai, sudah lama aku inggin masuk divisi yang anda pimpin, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Lalu tiba-tiba di belakang Touya muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang dan mata berwarna coklat, pemuda itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Touya, "Nama Masaru dari distrik 1. Aku memiliki alasan yang sama denga Touya masuk ke divisi ini. mohon bantuannya, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Masaru sambil menyengir.

"Ya... mohon kerja samanya kalian berdua..." kata Hitsugaya sambil menyengir.

~Back To Academy ver 1 End~

* * *

-Omake-

Warning: omake penutup ver pertama ini agak panjang dan gaje abiz.

*Opening song Velonica by Aqua Timez*

Kon: Hai mina jumpa lagi dengan maskot BLEACH kesayangan anda Kon-sama.

*hening*

Uh'hu? Tumben ga ada yang nyorakin.

Akhirnya ver pertama cerita ini yang seharusnya selsai di chappy 5 selesai juga. Ini semua karena ke bakaan author fic ini yang seenaknya aja motong cerita di chappy 4 hingga harus muncul chappy 6.

Tapi bagi aku sih menguntungkanku karena kontrakku di acara RadiKusa ini jadi tambah panjang.

Baik lah kita tanpa banyak cing-cong langsung saja kita buka acara ini dengan menyambut bintang tamu kita kali ini Kurosaki Strawberry! *ditimpuk Ichigo*

Ichigo: Jangan panggil strawberry, baka! *mengacungkan Zangetsu ke Kon*

Kon: Uh'uh...yang tulis kan kusanagi! Salahin aja dia... *nunjuk kusanagi yang lagi ngetik-ngetik sambil nyengir-nyengir mencurigakan di pojok ruangan*

Kusanagi: *menyeringai seperti Raito Yagami*

Kon & Ichigo: *Sweat drop*

Kon: Mari kita biarkan makhluk gaje itu di dunianya sendiri dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari para reader yang baik-baik and cantik-cantik. *ngerayu biar review lagi*

Pertanyaan pertama dari Astrella Kurosaki:

Bah~~ Bintang tamu selanjutnya Ichi-nii? Harus review!

Question no 1:

~Ichi-nii, Rukianya mana?

Question no 2:

~Ichi-nii pilih: Rukia, Senna, atau Inoue? Kalo ga milih Rukia tak injek-injek!

ehehehehe... ^^"

Bintang tamu silahkan dijawab!

Ichigo: Uh'uh? Sebelumnya... sejak kapan adik gw bertambah satu lagi? Memangnya kapan ya, si Astrella lahir? *bingung*

Kon: Buruan jawab! Abis ini gw masih ada pemotretan nih! *pasang pose sok eksotis*

Ichigo: Hoek... *muntah-muntah liat Kon*

Baiklah pertama, Rukia lagi di Seireitei. Tadinya dia mau ikut ke akademi. Tapi dilarang ikut sama Byakuya. *pouting*

Kedua, dirimu nanya apa ngancem sih? *sweat drop* ya sudalah gw pilih Rukia aja *merona*

Kon: Selanjutnya pertanyaan dari Uchiha-Cafa-Malfoy 54:

Langsung aja deh pertanyaan buat ichi *bener khan bintang tamu chap depan ichi.:)

1. Bagi mu imut'an siapa Rukia ato Hitsugaya?

2. N' sebetulnya lo tu dah pnya pair blom ? *klo blom kusaranin Hitsu-chan*

3. Trus perasaan lo punya holow kayak Hichigo tuh gimana?

Dah tu dulu aja... Gannbate n Update

Ichigo: Hum...pertanyaan yang sulit di jawab...

Baiklah pertama, menurut gw... Rukia sama Toushiro, jelas imutan Toushiro. Liat aja tinggi mereka! Toushiro 133cm kalau Rukia 144cm. Pendekkan Toushiro kan? Berarti Toushiro lebih imut.

*merinding* kok tiba-tiba jadi dingin ya?

Kon: *nunjuk keluar ruang siaran*

Rukia & Hitsugaya: *melototin Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh*

Ichigo: *merinding* Hie~ kok tiba-tiba si kuntet bersaudara itu ada disini?

Kon: Tanyalah pada dia *menunjuk kusanagi yang masih ngetik-ngetik dipojok ruangan*

Rukia & Hitsugaya: *ngeluarin shikai dan bankai*

Kusanagi: *menyeringai ala Hiruma Yoichi*

Kon: Sebelum kau mati di tangan mereka berdua, silahkan jawab dulu baru bikin wasiat.

Ichigo: Hu'hu...kau sama sekali tak membantu... *meratapi nasib*

Kedua, gw belum punya pair. Kalau udah status gw di pesbook pasti bukan singel. (reader sweat drop) Kalau masalah pair gw siapa, biarlah jadi rahasianya Tite Kubo.

Ketiga, rasa punya hollow kaya Hichigo itu rasa duren panggang campur semangka panggang!

Hitsugaya: Apa? Semangka? Mana-mana? Aku mau! *drol*

Ichigo & Kon: *Sweat drop*

Ichigo: *mencoba tak menghiraukan Hitsugaya yang lagi cari-cari semangka* Yah...pokoknya hollow satu itu amat sangat useless! Mana makannya banyak lagi! Maka gw ga tambah-tambah gemuk!

Kon: Cacing kremi kale...

Hitsugaya: Bukan! Tapi cacing tambang!

Ichigo: What ever lah!

Hichigo: ...kau hanya inginkanku saat kau perlu...*nyanyi lagu serpihan hati*

Kon: Yapz...pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Kireina Toushiro:

Aq mw tanya shirou itu suka ma cpa ya?

Ehm...aq masak sate semangka shirou kira2 mw gk?

Btw...Ichigo kok disiksa terus, apa kusa punya dendam pribadi ma ichi?

Kusanagi: *nongol tiba-tiba* Shiro-chan suka ma kusa! *digaplok reader & Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: Nulis sembarangan! *ngirim death glare ke kusanagi*

Kusanagi: *nangis ngegluntung-gluntung* Abank Hitsu ja'at...

Hitsugaya: *dengan mata berkaca-kaca* Aku mau sate semangka!

Ichigo: Woi...bintang tamu chapter ini gw! Ngapain lw di sini? *nunjuk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: *tak memperdulikan Ichigo dan melahap sate semangka dari Rei-chan*

Kusanagi: Kusa sih sebenernya ga punya dendam pribadi sama Ichigo. Cuma, kusa seneng aja ngeliat Ichigo menderita. *tertawa ala Raito Yagami*

Ichigo: Dasar author keparxx (disensor) bersiap lah untuk mati! *ngeluarin bankai*

Kusanagi: Abank Hitsu... tolongin kusa dong! *pasang puppy eye*

Hitsugaya: Urus urusanmu sendiri *masih melahap sate semangka*

Kusanagi: Hwe...abank Hitsu jahat... *sob*

Ichigo: Ha ha ha *tertawa ala Ichigo* ga ada yang membela lw... mati kau author keparxx

Kusanagi: *menjentikkan jari*

*Muncul garganta lalu Ascherit Harvknight, Kruger Aragonez dan Iruzer Aragonez muncul* (OC kusa di LOST. Mereka espada ke 1, 2 dan 3)

Iruzer: Hah? Di mana kita? *celingukan* persaan tadi kita ada di Hueco Mundo kok tau-tau kita ada di sini? *melihat ke arah Kruger*

Ascherit & Kruger: *diam seribu bahasa*

Ichigo: Hah? Siapa mereka?

Kusanagi: Rasakan! mereka adalah bala tentaraku! *tertawa ala Hiruma Yoichi*

Iruzer: Ah...kamu kan seharusnya ada di tempat Aizen-sama *nunjuk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: *keluar hawa pembunuh* Mana Aizen? Ku bunuh dia!

Iruzer: Aizen-sama ada di Hueco Mundo *pasang tampang tanpa dosa*

Ichigo: *mulai mengejar-ngejar kusanagi* Mamih... help me...

Kusanagi: *berlari mengelilingi Ascherit & Kruger*

Ascherit & Kruger: *masih diam membatu*

Kon & Reader: *sweat drop* Dasar omake tak bermutu!

Kon: Baiklah sebelum acara ini bertambah aneh dan gaje mari kita tutup acara ini. sebelumnya kusanagi silahkan wasiatnya sebelum di bunuh Ichigo.

Kusanagi:

Thanx for:

Jyasumin-sama, ruki4062jo, kurai, Astrella Kurosaki, Karyn SchiffeR, Uchiha-Cafa-Malfoy 54 dan Kireina toushiro

Yang udah review dan kasih pertanyaannya

Selanjutnya tetep review ya...=D

Ini lah ending pertama fic ini

Nantikan alternatif ending fic ini yang yaoi di chappy selanjutnya. Yang pastinya ending kedua akan berbeda dengan ending pertama fic ini.

Keep smileing and reading

-kusanagi the fall moon-

Kon: baiklah bintang tamu selanjutnya Touya and Masaru!

*Ending song Sen No Yoru Koete by Aqua Timez*

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
